You're Mine!
by Vandalism27
Summary: Naruto mengira hidupnya akan berakhir bahagia bersama dengan wanita yang dia cintai beserta calon anaknya. Jawabannya adalah tidak, jika orang itu hadir kembali untuk mengacaukan hidupnya! / "Berlarilah kemana pun, Naruto! Kemana pun kau pergi, aku bersumpah akan menemukanmu! Karena kau adalah milikku! You're mine!" / YAOI! SASUNARU! OOC! ONESHOT! DLDR XD


**Disclaimer : Naruto BUKAN punya saya. Kalau punya saya, Naruto bakal banyak adegan mesranya :V**

 **.**

 **You're Mine! © Vandalism27**

 **.**

 **Warning : YAOI, SASUNARU, OOC (PARAH), Gaje tingkat tinggi, alur gak jelas, dan sederet kecacatan lainnya yang dapat menyebabkan mata berkunang, pusing, mual, muntah, baper dan berbagai keluhan lainnya. Kalau ada yang tidak suka dengan YAOI, tolong klik 'back'.**

 **.**

 **RATE M!**

 **Beberapa hal dalam fic ini tidak sesuai untuk anak-anak.**

 **.**

 **Sinopsis:**

 **Naruto mengira hidupnya akan berakhir bahagia bersama dengan wanita yang dia cintai beserta calon anaknya. Jawabannya adalah tidak, jika** ** _orang itu_** **hadir kembali untuk mengacaukan hidupnya!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SELAMAT MEMBACA!**

 **.**

 **.**

Uzumaki Naruto. Seorang karyawan biasa yang bekerja di sebuah kedai ramen. Kehidupannya berjalan biasa saja, seperti manusia lain pada umumnya. Berangkat pagi, pulang ketika matahari sudah tenggelam.

Dia sangat suka ramen, jadi dia bekerja di sebuah kedai ramen yang dimiliki oleh seorang pria paruh baya dan putrinya, Teuchi dan Ayame.

Teuchi menemukan Naruto yang saat itu masih berusia tujuh belas tahun pergi tanpa tujuan pasti, duduk seorang diri di depan kedai ramennya. Teuchi menampungnya di rumahnya, bahkan memberikannya pekerjaan.

Waktu itu dia dipekerjakan sebagai pelayan, tapi karena Teuchi semakin tua dan sering sakit-sakitan, Teuchi mengajari Naruto cara membuat ramen yang enak. Hingga dua tahun kemudian, Teuchi meninggal karena penyakit yang dideritanya.

Naruto yang kini berusia dua puluh tiga, tetap bekerja di kedai ramen dengan nama Ichiraku Ramen itu, sebagai balas budi pada Ayame dan keluarganya.

Sekarang, Ichiraku Ramen dikelola dengan baik oleh Ayame, dibantu Naruto.

Ayame sudah menganggap Naruto yang lebih muda darinya, sebagai adiknya sendiri. Begitu pun sebaliknya. Naruto sangat berterima kasih, Ayame masih tetap membiarkannya bekerja meskipun ayahnya sudah tiada.

Berkat Ayame pula, Naruto bisa bertemu bahkan berpacaran dengan seorang gadis cantik bernama Hyuuga Hinata. Mereka sudah tiga tahun menjalin hubungan, dua tahun berpacaran dan di tahun ketiga mereka memutuskan untuk menikah.

Pada awalnya Hyuuga Hiashi, ayah Hinata menentang hubungan mereka, karena merasa Naruto tidak cukup baik untuk putrinya. Tetapi dengan tekad dan usahanya, Naruto berhasil mendapatkan restu sang calon mertua.

Bulan kemarin adalah bulan yang paling membahagiakan dalam hidupnya. Istri tercintanya, Hinata, sedang mengandung anaknya. Usia kandungan itu masih muda, baru tiga bulan. Dan bulan ini, kandungan Hinata sudah menginjak usia empat bulan.

Naruto sudah bisa membayangkan akan seperti apa anaknya nanti.

"Naruto-kun, kenapa kau senyum-senyum sendiri? Cepat di makan sarapannya, nanti kau terlambat." Hinata berujar lembut, menegur suaminya agar segera menghabiskan sarapannya jika tidak ingin terlambat.

"Ah, maaf. Aku sedang membayangkan akan seperti apa anak kita nanti." Naruto berdiri, menghampiri Hinata yang sedang sibuk mencuci piring. Calon ayah itu memeluk sang istri dari belakang, mencium puncak kepala Hinata dengan sayang.

Naruto mengelus perut Hinata yang terlihat membuncit, dia berlutut lalu mencium perut itu penuh sayang. "Selamat pagi! Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini di dalam sana?" Naruto mengelus perut itu, "Jadilah anak baik dan buatlah ibu bahagia, oke?"

Naruto berseru takjub ketika perut Hinata berkedut, menandakan sang bayi bergerak di dalam sana, "Whoaaa! Dia bergerak!"

Hinata terkikik geli melihat tingkah suaminya. Dielusnya kepala Naruto dengan sayang, "Tentu saja, dia bisa mendengarmu." Wanita itu tersenyum lembut. Dia bahagia bisa menikah dengan lelaki baik dan bertanggung jawab seperti Naruto. Dia sangat mencintai suami dan calon anaknya ini. "Hei, ayolah. Makan dulu sarapanmu, Naruto-kun. Nanti Ayame-san marah kalau kau terlambat."

"Wah iya, benar juga." Naruto berdiri, lalu membungkuk untuk mencium bibir Hinata. Dia tertawa geli ketika melihat pipi istrinya bersemu merah. Padahal mereka sudah satu tahun menikah, tapi tetap saja sifat pemalunya itu tidak berubah.

Selesai sarapan, Naruto bergegas berangkat kerja menggunakan sepeda yang sudah menemaninya selama tiga tahun terakhir.

"Jangan lupa kunci pintunya. Dan jangan buka pintu untuk siapa pun yang tidak kau kenal. Mengerti?" Pesannya pada sang istri yang mengantarnya sampai ke pintu depan. Naruto jadi lebih protektif sejak mengetahui sang istri hamil. "Dan kalau perutmu merasa tidak enak, langsung telepon aku, oke?"

"Iya, aku mengerti." Jawab Hinata.

Dikecupnya kening Hinata, sebelum meninggalkan rumah mungil yang merupakan pemberian Hiashi sebagai hadiah pernikahan mereka. Sebenarnya Naruto menolak, dia ingin istri dan anak-anaknya kelak menempati rumah hasil kerja kerasnya sendiri tapi Hiashi mengancam akan menggantung Naruto di pohon depan rumahnya kalau Naruto menolak.

Naruto mengayuh sepedanya dengan semangat. Sepuluh menit kemudian, dia sampai di kedai ramen tempatnya bekerja. Syukurlah dia tidak terlambat. Dia memarkir sepedanya di belakang kedai.

"Naruto-kun, baru saja ada kurir yang mengirimkan paket untukmu." Kata Ayame, yang sedang sibuk memindahkan kardus dan beberapa bahan baku untuk membuat ramen.

"Hah? Paket? Dari siapa?"

Ayame mengendikkan bahunya, "Entahlah, aku tidak kenal nama pengirimnya. Sebaiknya kau lihat. Paketnya aku letakkan di bawah meja besar itu." Ayame menunjuk kotak paket yang cukup besar di bawah meja.

Dengan kening berkerut dan rasa penasaran yang tinggi, Naruto mendekati paket itu. Dengan teliti, dia mengecek nama penerimanya. Uzumaki Naruto. Benar, itu namanya. Dan alamat kedai ini juga benar. Tidak ada pegawai lain yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto di kedai ini, jadi benar paket ini untuknya. Tetapi dia tidak mengenali nama pengirimnya.

"Ha? USUN? Siapa itu? Namanya aneh sekali!"

Naruto membuka kotak itu dengan hati-hati. Betapa terkejutnya dia ketika kotak itu berhasil dibukanya, "Astaga! Orang gila mana yang mengirimkan ini padaku?!" pekiknya.

Ayame yang mendengar pekikan Naruto, segera menghampiri pria yang berjongkok dengan tampang antara terkejut dan malu itu. "Ada apa, Naruto?" tanyanya.

"T-tidak!" Naruto buru-buru menutup kotak itu, "Tidak ada apa-apa kok!"

Tingkah Naruto yang seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu, serta wajahnya yang merona merah itu membuat Ayame tambah penasaran. "Hmmm… tidak mungkin kalau bukan apa-apa, tapi wajahmu seperti kepiting rebus begitu." Ayame mendorong Naruto yang sedang berjongkok sampai pria itu terjungkal ke belakang, lalu membuka kotak itu. "Astaga! Kenapa ada yang mengirimimu sex toys? Banyak sekali!" Ayame tertawa terbahak-bahak, bahkan sampai memukul-mukul lantai.

"Hei! Berhenti tertawa! Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa aku mendapatkan kirimiman seperti ini! Aku bahkan tidak kenal siapa pengirimnya!"

Ayame berusaha meredakan tawanya, tapi masih terkikik kecil, "Mungkin ini hadiah pernikahanmu." Wanita cantik berambut cokelat itu mengusap sudut matanya yang berair. "Hinata pasti senang kalau kau membawa benda-benda ini pulang!"

"Sembarangan! Hinata bisa pingsan kalau melihat yang begini!"

"Hahahahaha!" Ayame kembali tertawa. Mengabaikan wajah Naruto yang makin masam, antara malu tapi juga kesal.

"Haaah, ada-ada saja. Sudah, ayo kembali bekerja, pelanggan sudah menunggu!" kata Ayame ketika tawanya sudah mereda. Wanita itu melenggang pergi untuk membuka kedainya.

Naruto menutup kotak berisi sex toys beragam bentuk itu, lalu menyimpannya di bawah meja. Setelah memastikan Ayame ada di depan, ekspresi Naruto berubah pucat. Dengan tangan gemetaran, dia menyentuh kotak itu.

Kumpulan sex toys itu mengingatkannya akan masa lalunya yang kelam…

Apa jangan-jangan… _dia_ yang mengirimkan paket tidak jelas ini? Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Tidak, tidak. Semoga ini hanya kebetulan. Dia sudah bahagia di sini bersama Hinata. Dia tidak boleh mengingat kembali masa lalunya yang mengerikan itu. Tidak boleh!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Naruto-kun, bangunlah. Nanti kau terlambat." Hinata membangunkan sang suami dengan lembut. Tidak biasanya sang suami bermalas-malasan seperti ini.

"Aku berangkat agak siang, Hinata. Ayame-san sedang ada urusan jadi dia memintaku untuk membuka kedai ketika dia sudah pulang. Bisa pingsan di tempat kalau aku kalau membuat ramen sambil menjadi pelayan sekaligus."

Hinata tersenyum lembut, "Baiklah kalau begitu, tapi bisakah kau lepaskan pelukanmu? Aku harus membuat sarapan untukmu."

"Mmhh, nanti saja. Aku sedang ingin memelukmu sekarang." Naruto mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh sang istri yang menjadi makin berisi sejak kehamilannya. "Kenapa kau kurus sekali? Makanlah yang banyak, Hinata. Agar anak kita sehat."

"Kurus? Sekarang ini aku gemuk, Naruto-kun. Nanti kau tidak menyukaiku lagi kalau aku gemuk." Canda Hinata.

"Yang penting kau dan anak ini sehat." Naruto mengelus perut Hinata, "Siapa peduli mau kau kurus atau gemuk?" Naruto membenamkan hidungnya di perpotongan leher istrinya, menghirup aroma menyenangkan yang menguar dari tubuh sang istri. "Hmm, kau wangi."

Kemesraan pasangan itu terinterupsi oleh suara pintu yang diketuk. Siapa yang datang bertamu pagi-pagi begini? Dengan berat hati, Naruto melepaskan tubuh istrinya untuk membukakan pintu.

Naruto sendiri menuju ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci wajah dan menggosok giginya. Kemudian, dia menghampiri sang istri yang sekarang sedang berkutat di dapur.

"Siapa yang datang?"

"Kurir, dia mengantarkan paket untukmu. Paketnya ada di meja depan televisi." Sahut Hinata.

Naruto terkesiap. "A-apa kau sudah membuka paketnya?" Tanya Naruto. Dia takut isi paketnya lebih aneh lagi dari kemarin.

"Belum, itu kan paket untukmu. Memangnya kenapa?"

"O-oh, tidak apa-apa."

Naruto bergegas mengambil paket itu, lalu membukanya di kamar. Paket itu masih dari pengirim yang sama. Naruto membuka paket itu, betapa terkejutnya dia ketika melihat isi paket itu adalah seragam sekolahnya… dan beberapa foto ketika dia masih SMA.

Dari mana orang ini mendapatkan barang-barang ini?!

"Naruto-kun? Sarapan sudah siap!" Hinata berteriak dari dapur.

Naruto tersentak, kemudian buru-buru memasukkan seragam dan juga foto-foto itu ke dalam kardus, lalu merekatkan selotipnya lagi. Dia tidak ingin sang istri melihat masa lalunya yang sangat berbeda dengan kepribadiannya yang sekarang.

Naruto yang dulu adalah seorang berandalan sekolah yang hobinya berkelahi. Tiada hari tanpa baku hantam, entah dengan teman satu sekolah atau dengan teman beda sekolah. Musuhnya ada di mana-mana.

Tapi karena suatu kejadian mengerikan, Naruto berakhir menjadi pemuda yang jauh lebih baik dan mengerti bagaimana caranya menghargai hidup dan bertanggung jawab.

Lagi pula... masa lalu itu tidak begitu mengganggunya. Yang mengganggunya adalah, siapa pengirim paket misterius ini? Tidak mungkin _dia_ , kan? Tidak mungkin. _Dia_ tidak tahu kalau Naruto tinggal di Konoha.

Naruto menyimpan paket itu di bawah kasur, lalu segera menghampiri istrinya. Syukurlah, Hinata tidak menanyainya masalah paket itu.

"Naruto-kun, hari ini aku mau ke rumah ayah."

"Ke rumah ayah? Ada apa?"

"Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun Hanabi. Kalau kau tidak bisa datang tidak apa, kau kan harus bekerja. Aku saja yang datang."

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya, "Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku akan mengantarmu ke rumah ayah." Naruto mengangkat tangan kanannya, menyela Hinata yang hendak membantah. "Aku tidak menerima penolakan. Suami macam apa aku kalau membiarkan istrinya yang sedang hamil berkeliaran seorang diri di luar sana?"

Naruto dan Hinata berangkat ke rumah Hiashi menggunakan bus umum. Dua puluh menit kemudian, mereka sampai di rumah Hiashi. Naruto meninggalkan Hinata karena dia harus segera berangkat kerja. Ayame sudah meneleponnya. Dia menitipkan Hinata pada keluarganya, dan meminta pada Hiashi untuk segera menghubunginya jika terjadi sesuatu.

Naruto bergegas ke kedai ramen untuk mulai bekerja.

Sesampainya di kedai, Naruto kembali diberitahu Ayame kalau dia menerima paket. Lagi? Naruto mengerutkan keningnya bingung, tapi tetap menerima paket yang disodorkan Ayame. Paket itu kecil, tipis, hampir seperti surat biasa. Dan pengirimnya masih sama.

USUN.

Siapa sih, orang ini? Naruto mulai sakit kepala memikirkannya.

Naruto membelalakkan matanya ketika dia membuka paket yang ternyata berisi sebuah foto. Naruto limbung, keningnya banjir keringat dingin.

"Kau kenapa, Naruto-kun?" Ayame menghampiri Naruto, tidak sengaja melihat foto yang dipegang Naruto. "Hei, foto siapa ini? Tampan sekali! Apa yang ini kau, Naruto? Kau terlihat seperti berandalan!" Ayame mengoceh, tidak menyadari wajah Naruto yang seputih kapas.

Naruto hanya berharap semoga bukan _dia_ pengirim paket-paket misterius itu.

Ponsel Naruto berdering, menyadarkan pria itu dari lamunannya, "Ya?" Jawabnya dengan nada lemah. "APAAA?! Di mana? Hinata ada di mana sekarang?!" Naruto terdiam, mendengarkan lawan bicaranya dengan serius, "A-aku segera kesana!"

"Ada apa, Naruto-kun?"

"Hinata… dia tertabrak mobil."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto mengusap air matanya yang mengalir. Dia memandangi foto mendiang istrinya yang sudah pergi meninggalkan dirinya untuk selamanya. Tidak ada lagi senyum lembutnya, masakannya yang enak, dan aroma menyenangkan yang menguar dari tubuhnya.

"Kenapa kau meninggalkan aku, Hinata?" ucapnya dengan suara serak.

Sang istri, siang itu bermaksud menemani Hanabi untuk mengambil kue untuk merayakan ulang tahun, tertabrak mobil yang melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi ke arah mereka. Hanabi terlempar ke bahu jalan, sementara Hinata tertabrak lalu terseret beberapa meter.

Hinata tidak tertolong karena pendarahan dan luka di kepala yang cukup serius. Sementara calon anaknya, meninggal di dalam perut akibat benturan hebat. Anaknya yang malang meregang nyawa gara-gara pengemudi mabuk yang tidak bertanggung jawab. Hanabi sampai saat ini masih belum sadarkan diri, dia dalam keadaan koma karena kepalanya membentur trotoar. Setidaknya Hanabi beruntung, dia masih hidup.

Naruto mencium foto mendiang istrinya. Pria itu memeluk foto itu, lalu memejamkan matanya. Dia ingin mengistirahatkan pikirannya dari berbagai hal yang membuatnya stress.

Ayame bahkan memberikannya izin tidak bekerja selama tiga hari. Dia kasihan pada Naruto yang terlihat tidak bersemangat menjalani hidup. Padahal dia tahu dengan pasti, Naruto sangat mencintai istrinya dan sangat menantikan kelahiran anaknya.

Tapi takdir berkata lain.

Keesokan paginya, Naruto terbangun dengan mata yang sembab dan agak bengkak. Tidak ada sapaan selamat pagi yang biasa dia dengar, tidak ada senyum lembut yang menyambutnya di dapur sambil membuatkan sarapan. Rumah ini terasa sunyi tanpa kehadiran Hinata.

Naruto mengompres matanya agar bengkaknya mereda. Dia memakan sisa masakan Hinata yang disimpan di lemari es. Sambil menitikkan air mata, dia menikmati makanan buatan istrinya untuk terakhir kalinya.

Hari ini, Naruto berencana mengunjungi makam Hinata untuk meletakkan bunga di sana agar Hinata tidak merasa sedih dan kesepian.

Ketika keluar dari rumah, Naruto merasa ada seseorang mengawasinya. Kepala pirang itu menoleh ke sana kemari, tapi tidak menemukan siapa pun. "Mungkin perasaanku saja." Gumamnya.

Naruto mampir ke toko bunga Yamanaka, milik salah satu sahabat Hinata. Pemilik toko bunga bernama Ino itu mengucapkan bela sungkawa untuk Naruto.

"Aku turut berduka, Naruto. Semoga Hinata tenang di alam sana bersama anak kalian. Kau harus kuat, oke?" Wanita berambut pirang pucat itu mengusap bahu Naruto untuk menguatkannya.

"Ya, terima kasih, Ino." Naruto tersenyum, berusaha meyakinkan kalau dia baik-baik saja. Padahal di dalam hatinya, Naruto merasakan kesedihan yang mendalam. "Bisa aku minta bunga matahari? Hinata menyukai bunga itu."

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar."

Naruto pergi dari toko bunga itu setelah beradu argumen dengan Ino yang ngotot kalau bunga itu gratis, khusus untuk Hinata. Sedangkan Naruto tidak suka menerima barang gratisan. Tapi demi bunga kesukaan Hinata, tidak apalah. Anggap saja hadiah dari Ino.

Setibanya di makam, Naruto meletakkan bunga itu lalu memanjatkan doa untuk sang istri, dan juga sang anak. Naruto memandangi kedua makam itu, mengusap air matanya yang kembali menetes. Naruto tersentak kecil ketika merasa seseorang mengawasinya.

Siapa?

Tidak ada siapa-siapa di makam ini selain dirinya. Naruto mengusap tengkuknya yang mendadak terasa dingin. Jangan-jangan… hantu?

Naruto memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumah, setelah dia melihat awan mulai berkumpul, menandakan sebentar lagi turun hujan.

"Sebaiknya aku cepat kembali ke rumah." Gumamnya.

Baru saja dia turun dari bus yang berhenti di halte dekat rumahnya, hujan turun dengan deras. Membasahi apapun, tanpa pandang bulu. Naruto memutuskan untuk berlari menerobos hujan karena jarak dari halte menuju rumahnya tidak terlalu jauh.

Air hujan mengaburkan pandangan Naruto, tapi dia bisa melihat siluet seseorang yang berdiri di depan pagar sambil memandangi rumahnya. Seorang pria bertubuh tinggi. Naruto menghampiri orang itu, siapa tahu dia memerlukan bantuan.

Betapa kagetnya Naruto ketika pria itu menoleh, menatap Naruto dengan tatapan tajam.

"K-kau…" gumamnya, dengan suara tercekat.

Pria itu tersenyum misterius, "Lama tidak bertemu, Naruto." katanya, dengan nada datar dan dingin yang sudah lama tidak didengar oleh Naruto.

"S-Sasuke? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanpa sadar, Naruto mundur beberapa langkah, menjauhi Sasuke yang berdiri sambil memandanginya dengan tatapan tajam.

Pria paling brengsek yang pernah Naruto kenal muncul di depan matanya. Sekarang dia mengerti, dari mana paket itu berasal. Selama ini dia salah karena sudah mengabaikan firasatnya. Padahal paket terakhir yang dia terima, sudah cukup menjelaskan semuanya.

Karena paket terakhir itu, berisi foto Sasuke yang sedang merangkul Naruto, ketika mereka masih SMA. Naruto merutuki kebodohannya dalam hati.

Sasuke yang berpakaian serba hitam itu mengulurkan tangannya, "Kemarilah, Naruto. Kau membuatku menunggu terlalu lama. Sekarang, kembalilah padaku." katanya, dengan nada yang terdengar dingin dan berbahaya.

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan pernah kembali pada manusia brengsek sepertimu! Untuk apa kau tiba-tiba muncul, hah?!"

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya, "Apa yang kau bicarakan? Bukankah kau sudah menerima paket dariku? Sudah aku tulis inisial nama kita kan? U.S.U.N. Uchiha Sasuke Uzumaki Naruto."

"A-apa?" Naruto baru sadar, ternyata USUN bukanlah sebuah nama melainkan inisial. Pantas saja terasa aneh. "Aku tidak peduli soal itu, Brengsek! Lebih baik aku mati dari pada harus kembali padamu!" Naruto berbalik, berlari menjauhi Sasuke.

Sasuke menyeringai, "Pilihanmu salah, Dobe-ku Sayang." Sasuke mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya, lalu mengarahkannya pada Naruto yang berlari semakin jauh.

Naruto terkesiap ketika sesuatu menusuk leher belakangnya. "Aduh, apa ini?" Dia menemukan sebuah benda, dengan bentuk menyerupai tabung transparan berisi cairan bening menancap di leher belakangnya.

Ketika dia hendak mencabut tabung yang mirip alat suntik berukuran kecil itu, tiba-tiba kepalanya terasa pusing luar biasa. Pandangannya mengabur. Dia tersungkur di trotoar yang tergenang air, menatap dengan pasrah siluet Sasuke yang berjalan mendekatinya.

 _'_ _Sial.'_ batin Naruto dalam hati, sebelum kegelapan mengambil alih kesadarannya.

 **.**

 ** _Flash back_**

 ** _._**

 _"_ _Aa~aah… Sasuke-kuuun, lebih keras! Lebih cepat!" Seorang gadis berambut merah mengerang di bawah tindihan seorang Uchiha Sasuke. "Mmmhhh… soooooo good!"_

 _Mereka sedang melakukan hubungan badan di atap sekolah. Padahal mereka tidak sedang berdua saja di sana._

 _"_ _Heh, mereka itu tidak tahu tempat. Padahal ada kita di sini." Suigetsu, salah satu teman se-geng Sasuke mendengus. Dia yang tidak punya pacar tentu saja iri. Sedangkan gadis yang ditaksirnya malah berhubungan badan dengan temannya._

 _"_ _Sudahlah, kau itu mengeluh terus." Kata Juugo, teman satu geng Sasuke yang lain._

 _"_ _Aku bosan." Katanya, dengan nada yang terdengar manja. "Kenapa kau tidak mencari seorang gadis, Juugo? Badanmu kan bagus, wajahmu juga tidak jelek-jelek amat."_

 _Juugo mendengus, "Aku tidak doyan perempuan." Katanya. Pemuda berbadan tinggi besar itu menyeringai, "Dari pada kau mati kebosanan, bagaimana kalau kau bermain sesuatu denganku?" Seringaian Juugo membuat Suigetsu merinding._

 _"_ _Dalam mimpimu! Dasar homo!"_

 _"_ _Kalian ribut sekali." Ujar Sasuke yang menghampiri mereka sambil membenarkan celananya. "Juugo, pinjam korek." Sasuke memantik rokoknya setelah menangkap korek yang dilempar Juugo, lalu duduk sambil mengamati beberapa anak yang sedang berkelahi di bawah sana._

 _"_ _Mana Karin?" tanya Suigetsu._

 _"_ _Toilet." Jawab Sasuke datar._

 _Suigetsu menyenggol lengan Sasuke, "Kenapa kau sering berganti-ganti pacar, sih? Lihatlah aku, pacar satu pun belum dapat." Kata Suigetsu sambil cemberut. Dia memperhatikan beberapa siswa yang sedang berkelahi itu, tatapannya mengarah pada seorang pemuda berambut pirang. "Hei, dia Uzumaki Naruto kan? Itu yang rambutnya pirang."_

 _"_ _Mana aku tahu." Jawab Sasuke cuek._

 _"_ _Ya, dia Naruto. Dia sekelas denganku. Berandalan sekolah yang hobinya berkelahi. Wajahnya itu selalu ada luka lebam, luka gores, entah dia berkelahi dengan siapa." Juugo menjawab pertanyaan Suigetsu. "Kenapa?"_

 _"_ _Ne, Sasuke, kau pernah tidak berkencan dengan yang liar begitu? Kebanyakan gadis yang mendekatimu kan mereka yang genit dan memang mau tidur denganmu."_

 _"_ _Aku tidak suka perempuan liar."_

 _"_ _Kalau laki-laki?"_

 _Sasuke melotot, "Kau ini bicara apa? Aku straight! Normal!"_

 _Sasuke ingin sekali menghajar Suigetsu ini. Tapi dia tidak ingin Juugo marah. Temannya yang berbadan besar itu adalah penyuka sesama jenis, dan dia menaruh perhatian berlebih untuk Suigetsu. Meskipun si bodoh itu tidak menyadarinya karena sibuk mengejar Karin. Sedangkan Karin, sibuk mengejar dirinya. Benar-benar cerita cinta yang membingungkan._

 _"_ _Kalau aku tantang kau, bagaimana?"_

 _"_ _Heh, Uchiha Sasuke tidak takut tantangan apa pun."_

 _Suigetsu menunjuk Naruto yang sedang menendang anak laki-laki yang berbadan lebih besar darinya, "Bagaimana kalau kau taklukkan Uzumaki Naruto? Kau jadikan dia pacarmu, lalu kau harus tidur dengannya."_

 _"…_ _Kau gila?"_

 _"_ _Heeee?" Suigetsu memiringkan kepalanya, berpose sok imut, "Katanya tidak takut tantangan apapun? Begini, kalau kau memenangkan taruhan ini, aku akan memberikanmu mobilku. Dan kalau kau kalah, kau harus memberikan mobilmu padaku. Bagaimana?"_

 _Sasuke berpikir. Mobil Suigetsu? "Yang benar saja. Bahan taruhannya kurang."_

 _"_ _Baiklah, ditambah mobilnya Juugo. Bagaimana?"_

 _"_ _Kenapa mobilku?" Juugo protes. Tapi dia kembali menelan segala protesannya ketika melihat tatapan memohon Suigetsu. Dia lemah pada tatapan itu. "Yaaa, baiklah. Mobilku untukmu."_

 _Suigetsu tersenyum berterima kasih pada Juugo yang selalu menuruti apapun keinginannya. "Bagaimana?" tanya Suigetsu lagi, memberikan tawaran pada Sasuke. "Deal?"_

 _"_ _Baiklah. Deal."_

 _Mereka bersalaman, menyetujui taruhan yang menurut Sasuke konyol itu. Tapi… kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, dia belum pernah menjinakkan seseorang yang terlihat liar, terlebih laki-laki. Dia merasa tertantang. Lihat saja, dia pasti memenangkan taruhan ini._

 _Keesokan harinya, Sasuke mulai bergerak. Dia tidak ingin membuang waktu. Pemuda itu menghampiri calon mangsanya di kelas 1-B, kelas Naruto._

 _"_ _Naruto! Ada yang mencarimu!" Kiba, teman sekelas Naruto berteriak dari ambang pintu pada Naruto yang sibuk bermain game di ponselnya._

 _"_ _Siapa?"_

 _"_ _Sasuke-senpai."_

 _Satu kelas berubah ricuh, terutama dari murid perempuan. Sasuke yang merupakan pangeran sekolah, untuk apa mencari berandalan macam Naruto? Naruto sih tidak ambil pusing, dia tidak kenal dengan Sasuke ini. Dengan malas dan ogah-ogahan, dia menghampiri Sasuke yang berdiri di depan pintu kelasnya._

 _"_ _Siapa kau? Ada perlu apa?" tanya Naruto to the point._

 _"_ _Uchiha Sasuke, kelas 3-C." Urat kekesalan muncul di pelipis Sasuke, bisa-bisanya dia bertanya 'siapa kau' padanya. Dia ini Sasuke, pangeran sekolah! "Ikut aku ke gedung lama. Ada urusan yang harus kau selesaikan denganku." Sasuke berucap angkuh. Dia menatap Naruto tajam._

 _Naruto balas menatap Sasuke sama tajamnya, "Memang aku pernah mencari masalah denganmu? Kenal denganmu saja tidak."_

 _"_ _Datang saja, dan kau akan tahu."_

 _"_ _Terserahlah!" Naruto menyanggupi. Dia mengikuti Sasuke ke gedung sekolah yang sudah tidak terpakai. Mengikuti pemuda itu dalam diam. Tidak ada pembicaraan apapun di antara dua pemuda itu._

 _Memang ada masalah apa dia dengan pemuda angkuh ini? Dia bahkan tidak mengenalnya. Tapi kenapa gadis-gadis di kelasnya heboh semua ketika pemuda ini ke kelasnya tadi?_

 _"_ _Jadi, ada apa?" Tanya Naruto to the point, ketika mereka sudah memasuki gedung tak berpenghuni itu._

 _"_ _Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan."_

 _"_ _Langsung saja, tidak usah berbasa-basi denganku."_

 _Sasuke mendekati Naruto yang menatapnya dengan tatapan datar. Pemuda berambut gelap itu berdiri dihadapan Naruto, lalu tanpa basa-basi mencium bibir merah Naruto._

 _CUP!_

 _KLIK! KLIK!_

 _Mata biru itu membelalak, didorongnya tubuh besar Sasuke, "Brengsek! Kenapa kau mencumku?!" Naruto melayangkan tinjunya yang ditangkap dengan mudah oleh Sasuke._

 _"_ _Jangan meninju wajahku." Dia meremas kepalan tangan Naruto digenggamannya, "Kau harus menjadi pacarku."_

 _"_ _Haaah?!"_

 _"_ _Karin!" Panggil Sasuke. Seorang gadis berambut merah muncul dari balik tembok, sambil menyeringai gadis itu menenteng sebuah ponsel. "Kau tidak ingin foto ini tersebar, kan?"_

 _Sasuke menunjukkan foto ciuman mereka yang diambil oleh Karin._

 _Kedua alis Naruto terangkat, "Oh, sebarkan saja. Tidak masalah. Reputasiku sudah buruk, ditambah satu reputasi buruk lagi bukan masalah besar." Naruto memutar matanya, ancaman kampungan. Dia sudah kebal dengan ancaman model begini._

 _Naruto memutar tubuhnya, hendak meninggalkan Sasuke dan gadis aneh berambut merah itu._

 _"_ _Hmm… bagaimana kalau Sakura-chan-mu yang manis itu saja yang menjadi pacarku?" Ancaman Sasuke kali ini berhasil. Naruto menghentikan langkahnya, kemudian berbalik menghadap Sasuke dengan tatapan mengancam._

 _"_ _Berani kau sentuh dia, aku tidak akan segan membunuhmu."_

 _Sasuke bertepuk tangan, meremehkan ancaman Naruto, "Santai saja, bung. Aku tidak akan menyentuhnya kalau kau yang menjadi pacarku. Bagaimana?"_

 _Naruto mendecakkan lidahnya, "Ck!" Dia berbalik pergi dengan tampang kesal. Naruto benci kekalahan! "Sesukamu sajalah. Aku mau ke kelas." Baru beberapa langkah dia berjalan, Sasuke kembali memanggilnya._

 _"_ _Rahasiakan dari siapapun kalau kau pacaran denganku, paham?"_ Aku tidak ingin reputasiku hancur gara-gara berpacaran dengan laki-laki _, tambah Sasuke dalam hati._

 _"_ _Terserah. Aku tidak peduli."_

 _Sasuke menyeringai. Ternyata perkataan Karin benar, Sakura adalah kelemahan terbesar Naruto. Gadis manis itulah yang disukai oleh Naruto. Mereka bersahabat dari kecil._

 _"_ _Sepertinya aku akan mendapatkan dua mobil sekaligus." Kata Sasuke, sambil merangkul Karin. "Terima kasih bantuannya, babe." Dia mencium bibir merah Karin dengan gemas._

 _"_ _Sama-sama, Sasuke-kun."_

 _Sementara itu, Naruto menyesal setengah mati karena dia setuju pacaran dengan si Sasuke ini. Setiap jam istirahat, Naruto yang bermaksud makan siang bersama Sakura pasrah saja ketika dia diseret-seret oleh Karin, menuju ke tempat berkumpulnya geng Sasuke. Dia diam saja ketika geng itu bercanda tidak jelas. Dia baru bereaksi ketika Sasuke menjamah tubuhnya._

 _"_ _Jaga tanganmu! Teme!"_

 _"_ _Kenapa? Kau kan pacarku. Memangnya kau tidak cemburu kalau aku menyentuh Sakura-chan?"_

 _Naruto tidak bisa berkutik kalau Sasuke sudah membawa-bawa nama sahabat sejak kecilnya itu. Dia juga diam saja ketika Sasuke mengajaknya bolos sekolah, pergi ke bar, dan pergi ke tempat aneh lainnya._

 _Apakah Sasuke memang suka mengajak pacarnya ke tempat tidak jelas begitu? Kalau Naruto, dia tidak akan pernah membawa orang yang dia cintai ke tempat yang bisa mengundang bahaya._

 _Tidak terasa, mereka sudah hampir satu bulan berpacaran. Banyak kejadian yang mereka lalui selama satu bulan ini, mulai dari adu pendapat, adu tinju, sampai adu ciuman. Jika awalnya Naruto cuek dan tidak peduli, makin ke sini Naruto mulai menikmati perannya dalam permainan pacar-pacaran ini._

 _Begitu pula Sasuke. Dia yang awalnya hanya akan mendengus meremehkan jika Naruto mendapat luka baru di wajahnya karena berkelahi, mulai merasa tidak suka jika ada yang menyakiti Naruto. Rasanya dia ingin menguliti siapapun yang berani menyentuh Naruto._

 _Bahkan suatu hari, Naruto masuk rumah sakit karena dihajar oleh teman satu angkatan Sasuke. Sasuke yang kalap dan tidak terima, menyuruh anak buah ayahnya untuk mencari orang-orang itu lalu membalas perbuatan mereka. Biar mereka merasakan, apa yang dirasakan Naruto!_

 _Lama kelamaan, Naruto merasa tidak lengkap rasanya jika sehari saja dia tidak beradu argumen dengan Sasuke. Begitu pula sebaliknya, Sasuke jadi malas meladeni gadis-gadis yang datang padanya. Bahkan Karin yang biasanya sanggup menggoda iman Sasuke saja terabaikan. Tanpa dia sadari, Sasuke selalu mencari keberadaan Naruto, dan menginginkan Naruto untuk selalu berada di dekatnya._

 _Dan tanpa disadari oleh Naruto, Sasuke selalu menjauhkannya dari siapapun yang mendekatinya, baik itu laki-laki maupun perempuan. Sasuke akan marah besar kalau melihat Naruto berkumpul bersama teman-temannya. Dan anehnya, Naruto diam saja menerima perlakuan Sasuke itu. Dia tidak protes ataupun keberatan, bahkan menikmatinya. Dia suka perlakuan Sasuke yang meskipun terlihat kasar, tapi sebenarnya menunjukkan kalau Sasuke cemburu padanya. Sasuke peduli padanya._

 _Sasuke hampir saja melupakan taruhannya bersama Suigetsu. Hingga suatu siang, Suigetsu membahas tentang taruhan itu._

 _"_ _Sasuke, bagaimana? Kau sudah berhasil mengajak Naruto tidur denganmu? Kalau kau berhasil, mobilku dan mobil Juugo akan menjadi milikmu. Tapi jika dalam waktu satu minggu lagi, kau tidak berhasil tidur dengan Naruto, maka aku yang akan memiliki mobilmu!"_

 _"_ _Heh, tenang saja. Aku tidak akan kalah, aku pasti akan memenangkan taruhan konyolmu itu. Lihat saja, Uzumaki Naruto akan takluk di bawah kendali Uchiha Sasuke!"_

 _Mereka tertawa bersama. Sama sekali tidak menyadari sosok Naruto yang diam membisu, bersandar di pintu kelas Sasuke. Awalnya dia hendak mengembalikan kamus yang dia pinjam dari Sasuke, tapi apa yang didengarnya membuatnya shock._

 _Bodoh sekali. Harusnya dia tahu, orang seperti Sasuke tidak mungkin mendekatinya bahkan memerintahkannya untuk menjadi pacarnya. Naruto tidak sehebat itu. Sudah pasti ada alasan dibaliknya._

 _Naruto sudah tahu itu, bahkan sejak awal permainan ini dimulai._

 _Tapi kenapa rasanya… menyakitkan?_

 _Naruto menghela napasnya yang terasa berat, lalu meletakkan kamus itu begitu saja di depan pintu. Dia tidak peduli. Naruto bergegas pulang ke rumahnya, karena bel pulang sudah berbunyi tiga puluh menit yang lalu._

 _"_ _Ya sudah, aku duluan. Ada janji dengan Naruto." Kata Sasuke pada teman-temannya._

 _Sasuke terkejut ketika hendak keluar dari kelas, kakinya menendang sesuatu di depan pintu. Hei, itu kan kamusnya yang dipinjam Naruto? Kenapa ada di sini? Jangan-jangan… Naruto…_

 _Perasaaannya tidak enak. Dia segera mengambil ponselnya untuk menghubungi Naruto. Tapi berapa kalipun Sasuke menelepon, Naruto tidak pernah mengangkatnya. Puluhan pesan singkat yang Sasuke kirimkan juga tidak mendapatkan balasan._

 _"_ _Kemana si bodoh itu?!" gumamnya. Kekesalannya memuncak ketika teleponnya yang kesekian malah tersambung pada operator. "FUCK!" Sasuke membanting ponsel malang itu. Dia tidak suka diabaikan!_

 _Sejak saat itu, Naruto selalu menghindar bila Sasuke mencarinya. Berpapasan tidak sengaja pun, Naruto pura-pura tidak lihat lalu lari menjauh. Sasuke tidak suka itu. Sesuatu dalam dirinya merasa tidak terima ketika Naruto menjauhinya._

 _Persetan dengan taruhan itu. Dia tidak peduli pada mobilnya. Dia hanya ingin Naruto menjadi miliknya. Selamanya._

 _Suatu siang, Sasuke tidak sengaja melihat Naruto memasuki toilet di ujung koridor. Sasuke diam-diam mengikutinya, lalu menyergap pemuda itu dari belakang._

 _"_ _Hei!"_

 _Sasuke menyeret Naruto ke dalam bilik toilet, menutup pintu malang itu dengan bantingan keras. "Diam!" bisik Sasuke penuh peringatan. "Kenapa kau menghindariku, hn?"_

 _"_ _Siapa yang menghindarimu? Dasar aneh! Minggir kau!"_

 _"_ _Tidak akan!" Sasuke mempererat cengkramannya di tangan Naruto, "Apa yang kau dengar dari Suigetsu, semuanya tidak benar. Percayalah padaku."_

 _"_ _Ck!" Naruto berdecak. "Aku tidak peduli taruhan itu benar atau tidak! Yang jelas, aku sudah tidak ingin dekat-dekat denganmu lagi! Aku sudah muak melihat wajahmu! Sekarang minggir, biarkan kau pergi!"_

 _"_ _Tidak! Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu!" kata Sasuke, dengan nada yang terdengar frustasi. Baru kali ini dia ditolak oleh seseorang yang begitu dia inginkan. Dan apapun yang dia inginkan, harus menjadi miliknya. "Kau akan tetap menjadi milikku. Kau dengar itu? Kau adalah milikku!"_

 _Tanpa diduga, Sasuke membungkam bibir Naruto dengan sebuah ciuman yang menuntut. Naruto tidak bisa melepaskan dirinya dari cengkraman Sasuke. Cengkraman itu begitu kuat dan susah dilepaskan._

 _"_ _Mmmhhh!" Naruto mengerang panik ketika Sasuke meraba-raba daerah selangkangannya. Dibukanya resleting celana itu, lalu mengeluarkan kejantanan Naruto._

 _Sasuke menyentuh kejantanan itu dengan elusan dan remasan, berharap kejantanan itu segera mengeras. Sasuke menyeringai ketika Naruto kembali mendesah dalam ciumannya. Benda di telapak tangannya mulai mengeras, mengeluarkan cairan yang familiar bagi Sasuke._

 _Bibir Sasuke berpindah ke leher Naruto, memberikan beberapa tanda merah sebagai tanda kepemilikannya atas tubuh Naruto._

 _Naruto hampir saja larut dalam permainan Sasuke, sampai suara tawa beberapa orang yang memasuki toilet kembali menyadarkannya. Dia mulai berontak, tapi tenaganya sudah jauh melemah karena bagian selatan tubuhnya mulai mengeras._

 _Dia mengumpat dalam hati, kenapa Sasuke tidak berhenti? Ada orang di luar sana!_

 _Naruto memekik tertahan ketika Sasuke membalik tubuhnya menghadap dinding toilet, memposisikan bokongnya agak menungging, lalu melepaskan celananya dengan paksa._

 _Dengan sedikit panik, Naruto berusaha menahan segala suara dari mulutnya, tidak ingin ketahuan oleh orang-orang diluar bilik toilet. Bisa runyam masalahnya!_

 _Naruto sedikit merasa lega ketika orang-orang tadi keluar dari toilet. "Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau sudah gila?! Aku ini laki-laki!" protes Naruto._

 _"_ _Diamlah, aku menginginkanmu sekarang." Naruto mengernyit ketika jari Sasuke mengelus lubangnya yang masih tertutup rapat. Jari itu memaksa masuk, agak sakit dan terasa aneh._

 _Naruto berusaha berontak, dia tidak terima diperlakukan seperti ini. Disentakkannya tubuh Sasuke ke belakang, lalu menendang barang berharga milik Sasuke yang rupanya sudah mengeras._

 _Sasuke berteriak tanpa suara. Ugh, rasanya susah dijelaskan ketika kejantananmu yang sudah siap tempur, malah ditendang …_

 _"_ _Rasakan!"_

 _Naruto memperbaiki celananya yang awut-awutan, lalu berlari keluar toilet. Dia akan mengurus kejantanannya yang sudah mengeras ini di tempat lain, yang jauh dari tangan Sasuke._

 _Semenjak kejadian itu, Sasuke berubah. Dia jauh lebih lembut dan tidak memaksakan kehendaknya pada Naruto. Dia mendekati Naruto pelan-pelan, seperti membawakannya makan siang, mengajaknya ngobrol kalau tidak sengaja bertemu, dan cara-cara lainnya._

 _Dia sadar, Naruto tidak suka dipaksa. Jadi dia harus mengubah strateginya. Setidaknya, itu yang dia pikirkan. Tapi terkadang, dunia ini tidak adil. Apa yang kau rencanakan belum tentu sesuai dengan apa yang terjadi._

 _Suatu siang yang panas, Naruto memeluk Sakura untuk menenangkan gadis itu yang menangis karena orang yang dia suka, yaitu Sasuke, sama sekali tidak meresponnya._

 _Momen peluk-pelukan antar sahabat itu tertangkap mata Sasuke._

 _Rahang pemuda tampan itu mengeras. Dia tidak terima. Naruto adalah miliknya, dan hanya dia yang boleh menyentuhnya! Sakura, atau siapapun itu harus diberi pelajaran untuk tidak sembarangan menyentuh apa yang menjadi kepunyaannya!_

 _Sasuke mengubah rencana. Dia memutuskan untuk mendekati Sakura. Naruto yang awalnya bingung kenapa Sasuke sekarang mendekati sahabatnya, memutuskan untuk diam karena Sakura terlihat bahagia._

 _Tanpa Naruto duga, Sasuke memiliki rencana untuk menghancurkan Sakura yang berani-beraninya menyentuh Naruto, miliknya. Setelah tiga bulan sejak mereka berpacaran, Sakura positif hamil. Hal itu membuat Sasuke senang, karena semua berjalan sesuai dengan rencananya._

 _Bukan senang karena Sakura hamil anaknya, tapi senang karena selangkah lagi dia berhasil menghancurkan perempuan itu. Padahal Sakura adalah gadis cantik dengan sifat yang baik pula._

 _Dengan kejamnya, Sasuke memerintahkan beberapa orang untuk memperkosa Sakura._

 _Sakura hancur… Sasuke sudah tidak mau mendekatinya lagi karena dia diperkosa. Sasuke bahkan menuduh anak itu bukanlah anaknya. Padahal Sasuke mengetahui dengan jelas, anak itu berasal dari benihnya. Sakura masih perawan ketika mereka pertama berhubungan badan._

 _Naruto yang emosi, mendatangi Sasuke lalu menghajar pemuda itu yang bisa-bisanya mencampakkan sahabatnya, dan tidak mengakui bayi dalam rahim Sakura adalah anaknya._

 _"_ _Brengsek kau, Teme!"_

 _"_ _Heh, aku tidak peduli dengan sahabat kecilmu itu. Yang aku incar itu kau, Naruto. Jadi ini semua adalah salahmu! Kau yang sudah membuat aku cemburu! Dan aku akan menghancurkan siapa pun yang mencoba mengambilmu dariku!"_

 _"_ _Dasar bajingan! Kau gila! Tidak waras!" Naruto berteriak frustasi._

 _"_ _Ya! Aku memang gila! Gila karena kau, Uzumaki Naruto!"_

 _Kebencian Naruto pada Sasuke semakin menjadi, ketika Sakura ditemukan tewas di kamarnya karena depresi. Sakura bunuh diri. Naruto kehilangan wanita yang dia cintai seak kecil. Sakura dan keluarganya adalah orang yang berjasa di hidup Naruto. Tanpa mereka, mungkin Naruto sudah mati._

 _Orang tua Naruto meninggal ketika dia masih kecil. Dia diasuh oleh bibinya, namun bibinya itu bukanlah wanita yang sabar. Wanita itu tak segan menghajar Naruto membabi buta apabila bocah itu melakukan kesalahan. Beruntung, keluarga Sakura menemukannya yang babak belur sehabis disiksa bibinya. Mereka menampung Naruto, merawatnya sementara sang bibi ditahan polisi._

 _Dan sekarang, dia kehilangan cintanya–Sakura. Semua itu gara-gara Sasuke!_

 _Naruto semakin menjauhi Sasuke. Bahkan melihat wajahnya pun Naruto muak. Dia muak dengan sikap egois Sasuke, dan tingkah gilanya yang menganggap Naruto adalah miliknya seorang._

 _Perilaku Sasuke semakin di luar batas. Dia nekat menculik Naruto ketika pemuda itu menolak untuk diajak berhubungan badan. Dia membawa Naruto yang tidak sadarkan diri karena dibekap sapu tangan berlumur obat bius oleh orang suruhannya._

 _Naruto tersadar di sebuah ruangan mewah, berbeda dengan kamarnya di apartemen sederhana yang dia sewa sejak memutuskan hidup mandiri. Kedua tangannya terikat oleh rantai yang tersambung di kaki ranjang. Dia telanjang, tidak ada sehelai benang pun menutupi tubuhnya._

 _"_ _Kau sudah sadar, Sayang? Kau tertidur lama sekali. Aku kesepian." Naruto membelalak ketika melihat Sasuke memasuki kamar itu._

 _"_ _A-aku ada di mana?" tanya Naruto._

 _Sasuke tersenyum misterius, "Ini adalah kamar kita, di rumahku." Sasuke melepaskan jubah tidur yang dipakainya. Di balik jubah tidur itu, Sasuke hanya mengenakan celana dalamnya. Sasuke mendekati Naruto, merangkak menaiki ranjang itu. Naruto ingin lari, tapi rantai sialan itu membatasi gerakannya._

 _Sasuke mengelus perut sixpack Naruto, "Hmm, badanmu bagus." Pemuda berambut gelap itu menjilati pipi Naruto. Tetapi ketika dia hendak mencium Naruto, pemuda pirang itu menghindar._

 _"_ _Jangan sentuh aku. Kau menjijikkan!"_

 _Sasuke tertawa pelan, "Itu bukan masalah, Sayang. Menjadi manusia paling menjijikkan di dunia pun aku rela, asalkan aku bisa memilikimu untuk diriku sendiri." Sasuke mencengkram pipi Naruto, lalu mencium bibir pemuda itu dengan paksa._

 _"_ _Ouch!" Sasuke mengaduh ketika lidahnya digigit oleh Naruto._

 _"_ _Lebih baik kau bunuh saja aku, daripada kau jadikan pelacur!"_

 _PLAAAAK!_

 _Pipi Naruto terasa panas ketika Sasuke menamparnya dengan keras. "Kau bukan pelacur. Kau kekasihku, Naruto!"_

 _Naruto berusaha berontak ketika Sasuke yang diliputi emosi menyentuhnya dengan kasar. Ini adalah kali pertama bagi Naruto berhubungan badan. Dengan perempuan saja dia belum pernah, apalagi dengan laki-laki. Dan rasanya amat menyakitkan._

 _Naruto hanya bisa menggigit bibirnya dengan keras sambil mengerang ketika kejantanan Sasuke yang besar dan tebal itu memasukinya tanpa persiapan yang cukup._

 _"_ _S-sakit, Sasuke…" erang Naruto._

 _"_ _Uhh, kau sempit sekali, Naruto! Tubuhmu memang yang terbaik!"_

 _Sasuke bergerak dengan kasar dan brutal. Naruto nyaris pingsan ketika Sasuke menyemburkan benihnya, berselang beberapa menit setelah Naruto sampai pada puncaknya._

 _Antara sadar dan tidak, Naruto merasakan sebuah kecupan lembut mampir di dahinya dan ucapan terima kasih dari Sasuke. Untuk apa dia berterima kasih, kalau yang dia lakukan hanya merusak Naruto?_

 _Sejak saat itu, Naruto bagaikan boneka seks yang selalu memuaskan hasrat bercinta Sasuke yang seakan tak pernah padam._

 _Sasuke sangat menyukai bercinta dengan memakai sex toys. Naruto sudah mencoba semuanya, dari yang kecil sampai yang besar. Dari yang bentuknya normal sampai yang tidak wajar._

 _Awalnya Naruto merasa jijik, tapi lama-lama dia diam saja. Tidak ada gunanya melawan. Lagi-lagi, rantai sialan yang mengikatnya ini menghambat pergerakannya._

 _Suatu pagi, ketika baru bangun tidur, Naruto menemukan sepasang pakaian yang diletakkan di atas kasur. Ada catatan dengan tulisan tangan Sasuke di atasnya. Tangan dan kaki Naruto tidak diikat, jadi dia bisa memakai pakaian itu._

 _Naruto semakin bingung, ketika menemukan pintu kamarnya ternyata tidak dikunci._

 _Ini pertama kalinya dia keluar kamar. Naruto yang penasaran, mencoba menuruni tangga. Ketika Naruto menuruni tangga rumah besar itu, dia melihat Sasuke sedang duduk di ruang keluarga bersama seorang pemuda berambut merah._

 _"_ _Ah, Naruto. Kemarilah. Perkenalkan, dia sahabatku, Gaara. Gaara, kenalkan, dia Naruto, yang aku ceritakan padamu."_

 _Sabaku Gaara, adalah sahabat sekaligus orang kepercayaan Sasuke. Wajahnya tidak ramah dan terlihat dingin. Dia datang ke rumah ini karena Sasuke hendak ke Amerika, untuk menemui orang tuanya._

 _Sasuke menitipkan Naruto kepada Gaara, agar Naruto tidak kabur sekaligus tidak kesepian. Tapi tentu saja, Sasuke mengancam akan membunuh Gaara bila berani menyentuh Naruto. Dan ancaman Sasuke, bukan sekedar omong kosong belaka._

 _Sasuke berangkat malam itu juga. Naruto sedikit bernapas lega malam ini dia tidak perlu menjadi boneka seks untuk Sasuke._

 _Biarpun Gaara terlihat dingin, ternyata dia adalah seseorang yang menyenangkan dan enak di ajak bicara. Naruto yang memang pandai bergaul bisa dengan mudah akrab dengan Gaara._

 _Gaara merasa iba melihat kehidupan Naruto yang menyedihkan. Kali ini perilaku Sasuke sungguh keterlaluan. Dia berinisiatif membantu Naruto untuk kabur dari sini._

 _"_ _Jadi begini, Naruto. Besok, Sasuke kembali dari Amerika. Kau berpura-puralah ikut menjemputnya. Aku akan mengajakmu ke bandara. Ketika Sasuke lengah, kau bisa lari. Amerika–Jepang bukanlah sebuah perjalanan singkat, dia pasti lelah. Apa kau paham?"_

 _"_ _Iya, aku paham."_

 _Gaara memberikan secarik kertas untuk Naruto dan sebuah amplop berisi setumpuk uang yang cukup untuk makan selama tiga bulan. "Nanti kau larilah yang jauh, kapanpun kau merasa dapat kesempatan. Akan ada orang suruhanku yang akan membawamu ke alamat di kertas itu. Dan amplop ini, pakailah untuk bertahan hidup di sana."_

 _"_ _Kenapa kau mau membantuku?" tanya Naruto._

 _Gaara menghela napas, "Aku kasihan padamu. Jadi anggap saja aku sedang membantumu, sekaligus menyadarkan sahabatku kalau caranya itu salah." Gaara mengelus kepala Naruto dengan lembut, "Maafkan sikap Sasuke selama ini, oke? Dia itu hanyalah tuan muda yang kesepian. Ayah dan ibunya sibuk bekerja di Amerika, sedangkan saudara satu-satunya yang dia miliki bekerja di Inggris. Dia hidup bersama para pelayan saja."_

 _Naruto mencerna informasi yang baru saja dia terima. Jadi Sasuke tinggal sendiri? Pantas saja rumah ini sepi sekali. Pasti dia kesepian._

 _"_ _Ngomong-ngomong, Naruto, kemana orang tuamu? Apa mereka tidak mencarimu?"_

 _"_ _Mereka sudah meninggal sejak aku kecil. Sekarang aku hidup sendiri di apartemen sewaan. Aku menggunakan uang yang ditinggalkan oleh orang tuaku untuk biaya hidup dan biaya sekolah, sampai aku bisa mencari nafkah sendiri."_

 _"_ _Oh, begitu."_

 _Keesokan harinya, Naruto dan Gaara menjemput Sasuke di bandara. Awalnya Sasuke marah karena Naruto ikut. Dia tidak ingin Naruto kabur. Tapi Naruto berbohong, dia mengatakan kalau dia merindukan Sasuke jadi dia memaksa Gaara untuk mengajaknya._

 _Amarah Sasuke surut seketika, tergantikan dengan nafsu menggebu yang terpancar jelas dari tatapan matanya. Karena sudah tak sabar, Sasuke menyerang Naruto di dalam mobil, setelah memaksa Gaara menepikan mobil itu dan memerintahkannya untuk menjauh dari mobilnya. Dia tidak ingin tubuh indah Naruto dilihat orang lain, selain dirinya._

 _Meh, Gaara tidak tertarik dengan laki-laki._

 _Di dalam mobil, Naruto yang sedang menahan rasa sakit akibat gerakan kasar Sasuke, bersumpah bahwa setelah ini, dia akan kabur dan pergi menjauh dari jangkauan Sasuke._

 _Sasuke yang kelelahan setelah pergulatan panas mereka, tanpa sadar jatuh tertidur. Perjalanan dari Amerika ke Jepang menyita tenaganya. Itu adalah kesempatan emas bagi Naruto._

 _Naruto mengendap, dengan tertatih-tatih dia keluar dari dalam mobil terkutuk itu. Gaara mengacungkan jempolnya dari kejauhan. Setelah memastikan Naruto memasuki mobil orang suruhannya, Gaara membangunkan Sasuke yang tertidur di bangku penumpang._

 _"_ _Sasuke! Bangun, Sasuke!" digoyangkannya bahu Sasuke, sampai pemuda itu terjaga._

 _"_ _Mmhh, ada apa?"_

 _"_ _Di mana Naruto?"_

 _Hanya dua kata, tapi sanggup melenyapkan rasa kantuk Sasuke hingga tak bersisa. Sasuke luar biasa panik, bahkan menghajar Gaara karena dianggap sebagai penyebab kaburnya Naruto._

 _Tentu saja Gaara membantah, Sasuke sendiri yang menyuruhnya menjauh, agar tidak bisa mengintip kegiatan mereka, dengan alasan konyol semacam tidak ingin Gaara melihat tubuh indah Naruto._

 _Gaara mengusulkan untuk segera mencarinya, Naruto tidak mungkin bisa kabur sejauh itu, apalagi dengan bokong yang habis dihajar Sasuke._

 _Sasuke setuju. Dia mengerahkan seluruh anak buah ayahnya untuk mencari Naruto. Dia tidak bisa melibatkan polisi, karena dia sendiri juga telah menculik Naruto. Tapi berapa lama pun Sasuke mencari, Naruto tidak pernah ditemukan._

 _Hingga suatu hari, enam tahun kemudian, dia menemukan Naruto hidup bahagia di sebuah kota kecil bernama Konoha, bersama dengan istrinya yang sedang hamil._

 _Dan Sasuke bersumpah akan mengambil apa yang menjadi miliknya._

 **.**

 ** _End of Flashback_**

 **.**

"Urgh…" Naruto mengerang ketika dia mulai mendapatkan kesadarannya. Mata birunya terbuka perlahan, memperhatikan langit-langit yang terasa asing.

Naruto mencoba untuk mendudukkan dirinya. Dia memijat keningnya yang berdenyut nyeri. Dia ada di mana? Kenapa dia bisa ada di sini? Seingatnya, dia bertemu Sasuke dan…

Tunggu. Sasuke?

"Astaga!" Setelah menyadari situasi, Naruto segera menyibak selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya. Tapi Naruto kembali menutup selimut itu, karena dia tidak memakai apapun. Dia telanjang bulat.

Kemana pakaiannya? Bagaimana caranya Naruto bisa kabur dari sini?

Suara pintu terbuka mengalihkan perhatian Naruto.

"Oh, kau sudah bangun rupanya." Suara berat dan dalam itu membuat Naruto menoleh. Sasuke berdiri di ambang pintu, mengenakan jubah tidurnya yang Naruto yakini tidak ada satu lembar kainpun di baliknya, selain celana dalam.

Naruto mendengus. Rasanya seperti bernostalgia dengan kenangan lama.

"Hmm… melihatmu berbalut selimut sambil telanjang begitu, mengingatkan aku pada masa-masa indah kita dulu." Kata Sasuke. Dia berjalan mendekat, menghampiri Naruto yang duduk tegang di kasurnya.

"Masa indah? Masa seperti di neraka lebih tepatnya!" Naruto mengoreksi.

"Mendesah pasrah di bawah tubuhku, itu yang kau sebut neraka? Jelas-jelas kau menikmatinya." Kata Sasuke. Dia duduk di sisi ranjang.

"Hei! Jaga ucapanmu!"

Sasuke menaikkan kedua alisnya, "Apa? Kata-kataku benar, kan?"

Naruto mengalihkan tatapannya. Dia tidak ingin memandang wajah menyebalkan itu. Sekarang yang penting adalah, mencari jalan keluar agar dia bisa bebas dari cengkraman Sasuke, seperti yang dia lakukan dulu.

"Kau hebat juga, bisa kabur dariku selama itu. Berapa lama ya, lima tahun? Enam tahun? Itu bukan waktu yang sebentar."

Naruto mencibir, "Kenapa kau tidak mencari orang lain saja? Aku saja sudah menikah."

Sasuke tidak membalas, dia menatap wajah Naruto dengan ekspresi yang tak terbaca. "Bagaimana bisa aku mencari orang lain? Kau tahu sendiri kan, kalau aku hanya mencintaimu, dan aku hanya menginginkan tubuhmu." Sasuke terus memandangi Naruto, membuat Naruto lama-lama risih juga.

"Bisa tidak, kau berhenti menatapku seperti itu?"

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Memangnya seperti apa aku menatapmu?"

"Seperti… S-seperti… Seperti itulah pokoknya, kau tahu sendiri maksudku!"

Sasuke tertawa pelan, "Kau memang sangat mengerti apa mauku." Sang Uchiha merangkak mendekati Naruto yang langsung waspada.

"J-jangan mendekat!"

"Kalau ada mangsa seenak ini di depan hidungku, aku tidak akan tinggal diam. Apalagi setelah aku menyingkirkan wanita pengganggu itu."

"Wanita pengganggu?"

Sasuke menyeringai, "Kau tahu siapa."

Naruto terbelalak. Dia baru menyadari satu fakta yang sama sekali tidak terpikirkan olehnya, "K-kau yang membunuh Hinata?" tanyanya, dengan nada tidak percaya. "Kau yang membunuh istri dan calon anakku?"

"Hmph! Apapun akan aku lakukan untuk menyingkirkan jalang itu, dan juga makhluk menyusahkan yang kau sebut anak."

"Kau! Bajingan!"

 **BUAGH!**

Naruto meninju pipi Sasuke. Dada Naruto naik turun, emosi membuncah di dadanya. Bisa-bisanya manusia ini merenggut kebahagiaan Naruto!

"Dasar pembunuh! Biarkan aku pergi dan jangan pernah mengusik kehidupanku lagi, brengsek!" Naruto berteriak murka.

"Jadi kau mau main kasar, huh? Boleh juga." Kata Sasuke sambil menyeringai. Dia menjilat sudut bibirnya yang berdarah.

Emosi Naruto tergantikan oleh rasa takut ketika dilihatnya seringai Sasuke yang mengerikan. Tidak pernah terbayangkan dalam kehidupannya yang bahagia selama enam tahun ini, jika masa-masa mengerikan dalam hidupnya akan terulang kembali.

Sasuke mencium bibir Naruto dengan rakus, seolah tidak ada hari esok. Dia sangat merindukan rasa bibir ini, dan juga merindukan rasa tubuh ini.

"Mmmhh!" Naruto berusaha berontak, dia tidak ingin diperlakukan seperti itu. "Menyingkir dariku! Mmmhh!"

Sekuat apapun Naruto memberontak, dia tidak bisa melepaskan bekapan Sasuke yang badannya sudah jauh lebih besar dari terakhir kali Naruto memeluknya.

Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya. Dia mengelus pipi Naruto, mengusapnya dengan sayang. "Aku merindukanmu, Naruto." Tatapan mata Sasuke terlihat sendu.

Sebenarnya Naruto adalah salah satu orang yang beruntung, karena bisa melihat berbagai macam ekspresi di wajah Sasuke yang biasa datar dan dingin itu. Tapi hati Naruto terlanjur membeku, dia telah membenci Uchiha Sasuke hingga ke dasar hatinya.

Naruto ingin sekali berontak, menonjok Sasuke hingga tidak bisa bergerak tapi entah mengapa dia tidak bisa menggerakan tangannya untuk menonjok wajah tampan yang terlihat dewasa itu.

Naruto mengakui, dulu dia sempat merasakan perasaan yang orang-orang sebut cinta, sebelum dia mengetahui kenyataan kalau dirinya hanyalah bahan taruhan. Tapi kalau benar dia hanya bahan taruhan, mengapa Sasuke sampai repot-repot mencarinya ke Konoha?

"Ayolah sayang, angkat pinggulmu lebih tinggi lagi." Sasuke berkata dengan suara berat karena nafsu. Diangkatnya pinggang Naruto lebih tinggi agar dia dapat memasukkan kejantananya lebih dalam ke tubuh hangat Naruto.

"A-aaah…" Tanpa sadar Naruto mengerang ketika kejantanan Sasuke menerobos masuk. Seakan tersadar, Naruto membungkam mulutnya sendiri.

Suara erangan itu terdengar sexy di telinga Sasuke. Libido pengusaha muda itu langsung naik ke puncak hanya dengan mendengar desahan erotis dari bibir kekasihnya itu. Gerakan Sasuke makin liar dan makin beringas, mengabaikan Naruto yang merintih, kesadaran pemuda pirang itu semakin lama semakin menipis. Tetapi tidak sekalipun Sasuke memelankan tempo permainannya. Dia berusaha melampiaskan nafsunya yang sudah lama tidak tersalurkan pada pemuda pirang di bawah tubuhnya ini.

Tidak sadarkah pemuda pirang itu, kalau Sasuke tidak bisa menyentuh orang lain, selain Naruto?

Malam itu, Naruto harus rela menjadi pelampiasan nafsu Sang Uchiha yang seakan tak pernah surut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya. Dia sedang menemani Sasuke di dalam ruang kerjanya. Katanya dia perlu melihat wajah Naruto untuk mengusir penat gara-gara pekerjaannya yang menumpuk.

Naruto bosan setengah mati, dia tidak melakukan apapun di sini selain memandangi wajah serius Sasuke yang sedang membaca berbagai macam laporan perusahaannya.

Naruto memandangi rak buku sebelah kiri yang terdapat beberapa buku bacaan berat, berjejer rapi seolah tidak pernah disentuh. Jenis buku yang sangat dibenci Naruto. Kalau ada buku yang dibaca Naruto, itu adalah komik.

"Ehem!" Suara deheman Sasuke menarik kembali perhatian Naruto. "Apa yang sedang kau perhatikan?" Sasuke melepaskan kacamata baca yang bertengger manis di hidung mancungnya, lalu menghampiri Naruto yang duduk kaku di sofa besar tempat dia biasa membaca buku.

"Tidak ada."

"Hn, benarkah?" Sasuke duduk di sebelah Naruto, merangkul tubuh pemuda itu lalu mencium bibirnya dengan gemas. "Apa kau lapar? Dari tadi aku perhatikan kau sama sekali tidak beranjak dari sofa ini."

"Tidak, tadi pelayan membawakan aku banyak camilan." Naruto menunjuk meja dihadapannya dengan dagu. "Banyak, kan?" Ada banyak bungkus makanan kering dan beberapa toples berisi kue kering.

"Makanmu banyak sekali. Jangan terlalu sering makan cemilan, nanti kau sakit tenggorokan." Kata Sasuke. Pria itu berdiri, lalu menarik tangan Naruto untuk mengikutinya, "Ayo kita makan."

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya menatap tangan putih Sasuke yang menggandeng tangan Naruto dengan erat. Sejujurnya, Naruto bingung. Kemana sikap arogan si Uchiha yang selama ini ditunjukkan Sasuke?

Bahkan beberapa hari yang lalu, Sasuke masih kasar padanya. Tapi semakin hari, Sasuke malah semakin perhatian padanya. Naruto mendesis jijik, dia sangat membenci pemuda bermarga Uchiha ini.

Bisa-bisanya dia bersikap begini, seolah dia tidak pernah membunuh Sakura, tidak pernah membunuh istri dan anaknya!

Tapi Naruto sadar, jika dia melawan atau menunjukkan sikap yang membuat Sasuke murka, justru akan menempatkan Naruto pada posisi yang sulit. Dia tidak ingin diperlakukan seperti budak seks, dia juga tidak ingin mendapat bogem mentah Sasuke.

Mereka makan siang dalam diam. Hari ini adalah hari libur Sasuke, jadi pria itu seharian ini ada di rumah. Naruto hanya memakan sedikit makanannya. Perutnya mual, makan satu meja dengan pembunuh istri dan anaknya.

"Kau tidak makan?"

"Aku kan sudah bilang aku tidak lapar." Jawab Naruto.

Sasuke menatapnya tajam. "Naruto. Makan. Sekarang."

Mau tidak mau, Naruto memakan makan siangnya. Makanan yang harusnya terasa lezat itu malah terasa seperti pasir di mulut Naruto. Selera makannya benar-benar hilang. Naruto sengaja makan dengan lambat, tapi Sasuke yang menyebalkan itu malah menungguinya.

"Nikmati makananmu, Naruto. Aku ada urusan sebentar." Sasuke memberi perintah pada Sara, pelayan pribadi Naruto untuk mengantar pemuda itu ke kamarnya kalau dia sudah selesai makan. Setelah itu, seme tampan itu kembali lagi ke ruang kerjanya.

Selesai makan, Naruto yang sudah kembali ke dalam kamarnya, mulai menggerutu. Dia sudah seperti tahanan rumah. Tidak boleh pergi keluar, bahkan ke ruang makan saja harus dikawal.

Memangnya dia apa? Anak raja?

Naruto memejamkan matanya. Dia memutuskan untuk tidur saja. Habis makan, perut kenyang, lalu tidur. Terdengar menyenangkan, bukan?

Naruto membuka matanya yang terpejam ketika mendengar suara pintu terbuka, lalu tertutup. Sasuke menatapnya dengan tatapan letih, lalu tanpa izin memeluk tubuh Naruto yang tidur terlentang di kasur.

"Naruto…" gumamnya, sambil mengendus leher Naruto.

"Apa?" jawab Naruto ketus.

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya, "Kenapa kau ketus sekali? Tidak ada manis-manisnya sama sekali." Sasuke memasang wajah kesal yang terlihat kekanakan di mata Naruto. Sejujurnya Naruto baru mengetahui kalau orang sekejam Sasuke memiliki sisi kekanakan dalam dirinya.

"Kau membunuh anak dan istriku, apa kau berharap aku menerimamu dengan senang hati?"

Naruto memekik terkejut ketika Sasuke tiba-tiba mencium bibirnya. Dia terpaksa menerima ciuman itu. Menjijikkan. Naruto berdesis jijik dalam hati.

Sasuke menyelipkan lidahnya ketika Naruto dengan terpaksa membuka sedikit celah bibirnya. Tangan nakal Sasuke tidak berhenti menggerayangi setiap inchi kulit Naruto.

"Hmph, ternyata kau masih mengingat wanita sialan itu."

Naruto berucap beribu kutukan untuk Sasuke dalam hati. Dia ingin pergi secepatnya dari rumah terkutuk ini!

"Lepaskan aku, Sasuke." kata Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa? Bukankah kau juga menikmati ini?"

Naruto dongkol setengah mati. "Kau tahu persis maksudku!"

Sasuke menghentikan segala aktivitasnya pada tubuh Naruto. Matanya menatap Naruto dengan nyalang. Seolah Naruto baru saja membakar salah satu jari tangannya, Sasuke melompat dari kasur, lalu berdesis berbahaya, "Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu pergi dari rumah ini, pergi dariku, kalau itu maksudmu!"

"Mau sampai kapan kau mengurungku di sini?!" Emosi Naruto terpancing, dia berteriak frustasi.

"SELAMANYA!"

"Kau gila?! Aku juga punya kehidupan yang harus aku jalani, yang pasti bukan dengan menjadi pelacurmu di sini!"

 **BUAGH!**

Sasuke meninju Naruto. Dia tidak terima Naruto mengatai dirinya sendiri. "Jaga mulutmu! Harus berapa kali aku katakan, kalau kau bukan pelacur? Harus berapa kali aku katakan kalau aku mencintaimu, hah?!"

"Ini bukan cinta, brengsek! Kau hanya terobsesi padaku! Akan tiba waktunya kau membuangku kalau kau sudah bosan!"

"Aku tidak akan mencarimu seperti orang gila selama bertahun-tahun kalau aku tidak benar-benar mencintaimu, Dobe!"

Naruto mendesis, "Hah, terserah. Pokoknya aku akan mencari cara untuk keluar dari rumah ini!"

Sasuke menggeram. Dia ingin sekali melayangkan kepalan tangannya ke kepala pirang itu, agar dia mengerti rasa cinta Sasuke yang menggebu, hanya untuknya. Tapi kenapa kepala pirang idiot itu tidak mengerti juga?

"Coba saja kabur kalau kau bisa!"

Sasuke menutup mata dan menghela napas untuk meredakan emosinya, lalu beranjak dari kamar itu. Moodnya sedang buruk, dia tidak ingin menyakiti Naruto jadi dia harus segera keluar dari kamar itu sebelum emosinya benar-benar meledak.

Naruto ingin menangis ketika Sasuke menutup pintu itu dengan bantingan, disertai suara klik dua kali yang berarti Sasuke mengunci pintu itu dari luar.

"Ya Tuhan, bantu aku keluar dari rumah ini…" gumam Naruto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suatu pagi yang cerah, Naruto terbangun dengan tubuh yang terasa remuk redam. Kepalanya terasa ditusuk-tusuk paku tajam tak kasat mata. Pemuda itu mengerang kecil, bahkan membuka matanya saja Naruto tak sanggup.

Sudah enam bulan dia berada di rumah terkutuk ini. Dan hampir setiap malam dia melayani nafsu bejat Sang Uchiha. Sepertinya dia kelelahan.

Pemuda itu terpaksa membuka matanya. Dia harus ke toilet. Sesuatu dalam perutnya bergejolak, dan mendesak untuk segera dikeluarkan. Dengan sempoyongan, Naruto berjalan ke toilet. Tanpa mempedulikan pintu toilet di kamarnya yang masih terbuka, dia memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya di closet.

Sasuke yang sudah siap berangkat ke kantor, memasuki kamar itu untuk pamit pada Naruto. Dia terkejut ketika tidak mendapati Naruto di kasurnya. Sasuke berlari ke toilet ketika mendengar suara muntahan.

"Naruto? Kau baik-baik saja?" Sasuke berjongkok di belakang Naruto, memijat tengkuk pemuda itu. Sasuke mengernyit ketika jemarinya menyentuh kulit Naruto, terasa panas. "Kau sakit? Perlu aku panggilkan dokter?"

Naruto tidak bisa menjawab, perutnya tidak enak, mulutnya terasa pahit. Ketika dia sudah tidak bisa memuntahkan apa-apa lagi, Naruto berusaha berdiri dengan bantuan Sasuke.

Sasuke memencet tombol flush untuk menyiram muntahan Naruto. Kemudian Uchiha bungsu itu membimbing Naruto untuk membersihkan sisa-sisa muntahan di bibirnya.

"Aku bisa sendiri." Kata Naruto.

"Bisa apanya? Berdiri saja kau tidak becus. Tidak usah sok kuat. Aku panggilkan dokter, ya? Badanmu panas sekali."

"Tidak usah panggil dokter segala, aku tidak apa-apa." Kata Naruto. "Kau tidak jijik melihat muntahanku?"

Sasuke mengendikkan bahunya, "Menelan spermamu saja aku tidak jijik, kenapa harus jijik dengan muntahanmu?" Kata-kata vulgar Sasuke membuat Naruto mendengus, tetapi dia tidak membantah setiap perkataan dan perlakuan Sasuke padanya. Tubuhnya lemas, dia tidak bisa bergerak bebas.

Dia lelah, kepalanya pusing. Berdebat dengan Sasuke adalah hal terakhir yang ingin dia lakukan. Naruto membiarkan saja Sasuke membopongnya ke kasur, membaringkannya dengan lembut.

Sasuke melepaskan jas kerjanya, dia menggulung lengan kemejanya sampai sebatas siku. Dengan telaten mengelap tubuh telanjang Naruto yang dibanjiri keringat.

"Kau tidak pergi bekerja? Ini sudah siang."

"Tenang saja. Anak buahku bisa mengatasi semuanya. Aku membayar mereka bukan untuk bergosip di kantor." Kata Sasuke, sambil mengelap paha dalam Naruto.

Pemuda bermata biru itu bisa melihat tatapan Sasuke terpaku pada penisnya. Naruto bahkan bisa melihat jakun Sasuke naik turun, seperti menahan sesuatu dalam dirinya. Naruto mendengus dalam hati.

Naruto mengira Sasuke akan menyerangnya, tetapi Sasuke tidak melakukan hal-hal aneh selain membersihkan tubuhnya. Sasuke bahkan mengambilkan pakaian bersih dari lemari, dan memakaikannya dengan lembut di tubuh Naruto.

Suara ketukan di pintu menginterupsi kegiatan Sasuke membantu Naruto memakai celana. Seorang pelayan masuk, membawa nampan berisi makanan dan obat.

Sasuke menerima nampan itu, lalu memerintahkan pelayan itu untuk meninggalkan kamar. Naruto tercengang ketika Sasuke menyuapinya. Agak kasar dan kaku, tetapi terlihat sekali kalau Sasuke berusaha bersikap lembut. Sasuke bahkan membantunya meminum obat.

Naruto hampir tidak mengenali Sasuke. Selama enam bulan Naruto terkurung di kediaman Uchiha, ini adalah kali pertama Naruto diperlakukan dengan penuh kelembutan. Padahal setiap malam selama enam bulan ini, Sasuke selalu memperlakukan Naruto layaknya budak seks.

"Kenapa?" Sasuke bertanya sambil membereskan bekas makan Naruto. Dia mengerutkan keningnya ketika Naruto terus-terusan memperhatikan wajahnya. "Ada sesuatu di wajahku?"

"Kau habis makan apa?"

"Hah?" Kerutan di kening Sasuke makin dalam mendengar pertanyaan tidak nyambung itu.

Naruto mendengus, memutuskan untuk tidak ambil pusing. "Tidak apa-apa. Lupakan saja." Naruto menguap, sepertinya obat yang diminumnya mulai bereaksi. Matanya terasa berat.

Sasuke menyelimuti Naruto yang tampak mengantuk. Dia ikut merebahkan dirinya, lalu memeluk tubuh Naruto dari belakang. Naruto yang mengantuk tersentak ketika merasakan sesuatu yang keras menyentuh pinggangnya.

"Sasuke?" tanyanya dengan nada lemah. "I-i-itumu…"

"Abaikan saja." Sasuke memeluk Naruto, membenamkan hidungnya di perpotongan leher Naruto. "Nanti juga _tidur_ sendiri. Kau tidak usah khawatir, aku tidak akan menyentuhmu sampai kau kembali sehat."

Sasuke kembali menghirup aroma tubuh Naruto yang membuatnya ketagihan. Demi kerang laut, melihat Naruto telanjang bulat tadi benar-benar menggoda imannya. Tapi Sasuke tidak akan menyentuh Naruto-nya yang sedang sakit.

Dia tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk menimpa kekasihnya. Sasuke menghela napas, sepertinya dia keterlaluan. Setelah ini, dia berjanji akan memperlakukan Naruto dengan lebih baik.

Sasuke mengecup lembut pelipis Naruto, "Cepatlah sembuh, Sayang."

Naruto tidak tahu dia sudah tertidur berapa lama, tetapi ketika terbangun, hari sudah sore. Pemuda itu sudah merasa lebih baik, tidak ada lagi mual-mual atau kepala pusing. Suhu tubuhnya juga sudah kembali ke suhu normal.

Naruto beranjak, risih juga rasanya kalau tidak mandi. Ketika Naruto berjalan ke kamar mandi, pintu kamar mendadak terbuka.

Sasuke muncul sambil membawa nampan berisi makanan. "Oh, kau sudah bangun? Kenapa kau berdiri di situ? Tidur lagi, sana! Nanti demammu naik!" katanya dengan nada memerintah.

"Aku sudah tidak apa-apa, demamku sudah hilang."

"Benarkah?" Sasuke mengecek suhu badan Naruto. Demamnya sudah turun. "Iya, demammu sudah turun." Gumam Sasuke. Sekelebat ide muncul di otaknya, "Kau mau keluar rumah? Kita bisa duduk di taman."

Naruto menatap Sasuke seeakan pemuda tampan itu sedang memakai rok, "Taman? Hmm, ya baiklah. Kurasa aku perlu menghidup udara segar." Katanya.

Mata Sasuke memicing tajam. "Tapi aku tidak akan segan merantaimu kalau kau berani kabur dariku."

"Ck!" Naruto berdecak. "Tidak. Aku sedang tidak mood. Tubuhku masih lemah." Kata Naruto.

Kedua pria berlainan warna rambut itu berjalan berdua menuju ke taman di dekat kediaman Sasuke. Taman itu indah, terdapat berbagai macam bunga yang tidak Naruto ketahui namanya.

Mereka mengobrol ringan sambil duduk di salah satu kursi taman.

Naruto sedikit canggung ketika mendapat perlakuan Sasuke yang lembut, tidak kasar seperti biasanya. Dia… mirip seperti Sasuke ketika masih SMA, ketika otaknya masih normal dan belum korslet seperti sekarang.

Entah mengapa sikap lembut Sasuke membuat Naruto merasakan rasa hangat yang familiar. Rasa hangat dan nyaman ini pernah muncul dulu, dulu sekali ketika mereka masih remaja dan belum terlibat drama percintaan yang membuat sakit kepala.

Tanpa pemuda pirang itu sadari, dia tersenyum lembut menatap punggung Sasuke yang sedang menerima telepon dari seseorang. Senyum itu lenyap ketika Sasuke membalikkan badannya, duduk kembali di sebelah Naruto.

"Kau ingin pulang sekarang? Udara cukup dingin, aku tak ingin kau sakit lagi." Kata Sasuke. Jemari pria itu mengelus rambut Naruto dengan sayang, "Maafkan segala sikapku, Naruto. Aku hanya tak ingin kehilanganmu lagi. Aku begitu mencintaimu hingga aku tak sadar sudah berbuat jahat, juga terlalu sering menyakitimu. Sungguh, maafkan aku."

Naruto tidak menjawab. Dia mulai bimbang sekarang. Semudah inikah dia melupakan dendamnya pada pemuda bermarga Uchiha yang telah merenggut kebahagiaan dari hidupnya?

Tetapi, biar bagaimanapun Naruto pernah menaruh hati pada Sasuke. Dan rasa yang sudah bertahun-tahun terpendam itu, dengan lancangnya kembali ke permukaan ketika Sasuke mengecup punggung tangannya, lalu keningnya, kedua pipinya, terakhir bibirnya.

Tidak ada nafsu, hanya ada kecupan lembut penuh cinta.

"Maafkan aku, Naruto. Kumohon…" Naruto tidak tega melihat tatapan Sasuke. Tatapan itu begitu sendu, seolah selama ini Sasuke menderita, padahal dialah yang tersiksa oleh sikap Sasuke padanya.

Senyum bahagia Sasuke terkembang begitu indah ketika Naruto mengangguk lalu berkata, "Baiklah. Aku beri kau kesempatan satu kali lagi."

"Terima kasih, Naruto. Terima kasih!" Kata Sasuke, dengan nada bahagia yang kentara. Sasuke menghujani Naruto dengan ciuman-ciuman kecil yang terasa geli. Dan pemuda pirang itu tidak keberatan, dia malah ikut tersenyum.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto sedang menonton televisi ditemani Sara, ketika Sasuke sedang pergi dalam perjalanan bisnis selama tiga hari. Sara bilang, Sasuke mengizinkan Naruto keluar kamar, tapi tidak diizinkan keluar rumah.

Pemuda pirang itu mendecih, mengingat bagaimana liarnya Sasuke satu malam sebelum keberangkatannya. Dia meniduri Naruto seakan tidak ada hari esok. Meskipun Sasuke sudah meminta maaf dan mengakui segala kesalahannya, dia masih tetap menyentuh Naruto tiap malam. Lama-lama Naruto jadi malas memberontak. Tidak ada gunanya.

Tanpa dia sadari, pemuda berambut pirang itu malah menantikan kehadiran Sasuke. Ada yang kurang kalau Sasuke tidak memeluknya satu malam saja. Kejadian di taman itu benar-benar merubahnya. Kemana rasa bencinya pada Sasuke yang menggebu itu?

Naruto bosan. Ini adalah hari ketiga Sasuke pergi, dan dia kesepian. Naruto adalah tipe orang yang tidak bisa diam, jadi berdiam diri di dalam rumah seperti ini seakan mencekiknya. Dia memohon pada Sara agar bisa mengajaknya keluar rumah.

"Saraaaaa… ayolah, ajak aku ke luar rumah. Ke taman saja deh, tidak usah jauh-jauh!" Naruto memohon pada pelayan pribadinya itu.

"Maafkan saya, Naruto-sama. Tapi saya tidak bisa." Tolak Sara dengan halus, tetapi tegas.

Naruto cemberut, "Aku bersumpah tidak akan kabur! Aku bosan di sini, tidak ada yang bisa aku kerjakan selain makan-tidur-nonton tv. Tidak ada Sasuke juga yang bisa aku ajak berdebat."

Sara tersenyum jahil, "Oh, jadi Anda merindukan Sasuke-sama?"

"Sembarangan!" Naruto makin cemberut, seenaknya saja, sejak kapan dia merindukan bajingan tengik itu?! "Memang kapan Sasuke pulang?" tanyanya.

"Tidak tahu." Jawab Sara. "Sekali lagi maafkan saya, Naruto-sama. Saya tidak bisa mengajak Anda keluar rumah karena hal itu sangat berbahaya, terutama jika Sasuke-sama sedang tidak ada di tempat. Bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu pada Anda?"

Naruto menghela napas, dia berusaha mengerti posisi Sara. Dia hanyalah pelayan biasa yang ditugaskan menjaga Naruto. Gadis itu berada di bawah kuasa Uchiha Sasuke. Setidaknya Sara beruntung, Sasuke tidak pernah memperlakukannya seperti pelacur.

Naruto melirik ponsel yang diberikan oleh Sasuke untuknya. Sasuke bebas meneleponnya, tetapi dia tidak bisa melakukan panggilan keluar, ataupun berkirim pesan. Entah apanya yang salah.

Malam ini, hujan turun dengan deras. Kilat dan petir menyambar tanpa ampun. Naruto takut petir. Dulu, kalau dia takut petir, ada ibunya yang memeluknya untuk menenangkannya. Sebenarnya dia sudah tidak takut petir lagi, tapi akhir-akhir ini dia merasakan ketakutan itu lagi.

Dia ingin ada seseorang berada di dekatnya. Tapi… tidak ada seorang pun di sini. Sasuke sedang tidak di rumah. Tidak ada ibunya, tidak ada Hinata, tidak ada Sakura. Dia benar-benar sendirian sekarang.

Naruto meringkuk ketakutan ketika suara petir kembali menggelegar.

Ponsel yang dia letakkan di meja, berdering. Naruto terlonjak, tangannya meraba-raba meja untuk meraih ponsel itu. Dengan suara gemetar dan serak dia menjawab, "Ha-halo?"

Sasuke yang mendengar suara serak Naruto yang sedikit gemetar mengerutkan keningnya, "Kau kenapa, Naruto?"

"Sasuke? A-aku takut. Aku takut petirnya." Kata Naruto, suaranya teredam bantal.

"Tunggu aku. Aku sudah dekat rumah."

"Apa?" Naruto memastikan telinganya tidak salah dengar.

"Aku sudah dekat rumah, Sayang. Jangan tutup teleponnya kalau kau merasa takut. Bicaralah padaku."

"Bicara apa?" Naruto sedikit bersyukur Sasuke mau berbicara padanya.

Sasuke terkekeh, "Apa saja, aku tidak keberatan mendengarkan kau bicara. Aku rindu suaramu." Katanya, "Ah, gerbang rumah sudah terlihat. Kau mau aku tutup teleponnya, atau tetap berbicara padaku?"

"J-jangan ditutup!"

Sasuke tertawa dalam hati. Dia suka Naruto yang manja dan kekanakan seperti ini. Bukan Naruto yang ketus dan suka membantahnya. Akhir-akhir ini Naruto mulai menerimanya. Selama ini dia berpikir, dia harus menggunakan cara keras agar Naruto mau menerimanya. Ternyata dia salah. Cintanya pada pemuda pirang itu makin besar saja.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu. Aku sudah di pekarangan rumah."

BLAAAARRRR!

"Huaaaaa!" Naruto menjerit ketika suara petir kembali menggelegar. Tanpa sengaja, dia menekan tombol end call.

Sasuke yang panik mendengar teriakan Naruto sebelum panggilan itu berakhir, segera berlari memasuki rumah ketika mobil itu berhenti di pekarangan. Dia bahkan mengacuhkan pelayannya yang tergopoh-gopoh membawakan payung.

"Naruto?" Kata Sasuke sambil mencari keberadaan kekasihnya. "Hei, Naruto, ini aku." Sasuke berlutut di sebelah ranjang, mengelus kepala Naruto yang wajahnya tertimbun bantal.

Naruto mengangkat wajahnya, Sasuke meringis ketika melihat wajah pucat sang kekasih. "Sasuke? Aku takut."

"Ssshh, tidak apa, Sayang. Aku di sini." Katanya Sasuke, sambil menciumi wajah Naruto. Dia membantu Naruto duduk, lalu memeluknya.

"Kau basah." Naruto menyisir poni basah Sasuke ke belakang. "Kau kehujanan? Ganti baju dulu sana."

"Kau tidak apa aku tinggal ganti baju sebentar?"

"Ya, tidak apa. Ganti baju sana, nanti kau sakit."

Sasuke melepaskan bajunya yang basah di kamar mandi. Dia bertelanjang dada sambil mengeringkan rambutnya, lalu menghampiri Naruto yang meringkuk di kasur. "Naruto?" Sasuke melemparkan handuk itu asal-asalan, merangkak menaiki kasur lalu membawa Naruto ke dalam pelukannya.

Naruto menerima pelukan itu, "Aku takut."

"Tidak apa. Ada aku di sini." Sasuke mencium rambut Naruto, menghidup aroma menyenangkan yang selalu dirindukannya selama tiga hari ini. "Aku merindukanmu, Naruto."

Malam itu, tanpa menghiraukan cuaca buruk di luar, mereka kembali melakukan aktivitas panas di ranjang. Ada yang berbeda, karena Naruto sama sekali tidak berontak, dia menikmati setiap sentuhan Sasuke di tubuhnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto terbangun ketika hawa dingin membelai kulitnya. Pemuda itu menguap, mengulet sebentar di kasur untuk meregangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa kaku, lalu mendudukkan dirinya.

Sejenak, pandangan matanya kosong sambil menatap sekeliling, seperti seorang amnesia yang tidak mengetahui dirinya berada di mana. Sedetik kemudian Naruto sadar, dia berada di kamarnya, di kediaman Uchiha Sasuke.

Naruto melirik jam digital di atas meja. Dia baru sadar ini sudah malam, jam dinding menunjukkan pukul sembilan tigapuluh. Seharian ini dia tertidur? Pantas saja kepalanya terasa berat.

Dia menuruni ranjang, telapak kakinya menyentuh lantai keramik yang dingin, membawa langkahnya menuju ke kamar mandi. Sepuluh menit kemudian Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi, dengan tampang yang lebih segar. Dia sudah membasuh wajahnya dan menggosok giginya.

Naruto mengelus perutnya yang terasa lapar. Iseng, dia membuka pintu kamarnya yang selalu terkunci. Ajaibnya, pintu itu tidak terkunci. Entah Sasuke lupa atau memang sengaja tidak menguncinya.

Ngomong-ngomong, kemana Uchiha satu itu?

Naruto mengendikkan bahunya, tidak peduli dengan absennya sang Uchiha. Perutnya sudah keroncongan minta diisi. Sara terpekik ketika berpapasan dengan Naruto di pintu dapur.

"N-Naruto-sama, kenapa anda keluar kamar? Nanti Sasuke-sama bisa marah!"

"Tapi aku lapar, Sara." Kata Naruto pada pelayan berambut merah itu. "Kau membawa apa? Untuk siapa teh dan kue itu?" tanya Naruto ketika melihat tangan Sara membawa baki berisi kue dan teh. Apakah ada tamu?

"Ini untuk Itachi-sama. Beliau sedang duduk di teras."

Naruto mengernyit. Bukankah itu nama kakak Sasuke? "Oh, begitu." Kata Naruto. Dia sama sekali tidak ingin terlibat dengan Uchiha lainnya. Cukup Sasuke saja. "Bisa bawakan kau makanan, Sara? Aku lapar."

"Segera, Naruto-sama. Tunggulah di kamar anda."

Setelah berterima kasih pada pelayan muda itu, Naruto kembali ke kamarnya. Dia kaget setengah mati ketika melihat ada sosok asing sedang duduk di atas ranjangnya. Seorang pria dewasa berwajah tampan, dengan rambut hitam panjang diikat ke belakang. Wajahnya amat mirip dengan Sasuke. Naruto bisa menebak, dialah Uchiha Itachi.

Aura orang itu berbeda dari Sasuke. Kalem, tapi menakutkan disaat bersamaan. Dia duduk dengan anggun di kursi samping ranjang Naruto.

Naruto merasa bulu kuduknya meremang ketika pria itu tersenyum padanya, "Hai, kau pasti yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto, kan?" Suaranya terdengar berat dan dalam. "Aku Uchiha Itachi, kakak Sasuke."

Naruto mengangguk, "Ya, a-aku Naruto."

"Tidak usah sungkan begitu padaku, santai saja. Sini, duduklah. Kita bisa mengobrol." Itachi ini ternyata cukup ramah, berbeda dengan raut wajahnya yang agak menakutkan.

Naruto duduk dengan kikuk di atas kasur, sedikit menjaga jarak dari Itachi. Ini pertama kalinya ada orang selain Sasuke dan para pelayan memasuki kamar ini. Bahkan tidak sembarang pelayan boleh memasuki kamar ini, hanya Sara dan Nenek Chiyo, kepala pelayan di rumah ini.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Naruto-kun? Ku dengar kau sakit?"

"Umm, iya. Beberapa hari yang lalu aku sakit, tapi sekarang sudah lebih baik." Jawab Naruto sedikit bingung. Tahu dari mana dia, kalau Naruto sedang sakit? Apa Sasuke memberitahunya? "Terima kasih sudah bertanya."

Itachi tertawa kecil, "Tidak perlu bersikap formal padaku. Berbicaralah seperti kau berbicara pada Sasuke."

Naruto meringis dalam hati. Masa dia harus memanggil Itachi dengan sebutan 'Teme', 'Brengsek', dan kata-kata kasar lainnya? Dia masih sayang nyawa.

"Aku tidak bisa, kau kan lebih tua dariku."

Itachi tersenyum penuh arti. "Hn. Kau bocah yang baik." Naruto sedikit tersinggung ketika Itachi menyebutnya 'bocah'. Hei, Naruto ini sudah bisa membuat anak, masa dia sebut 'bocah'? "Pantas saja, akhir-akhir ini Sasuke terlihat bahagia."

"… Maaf?" Naruto merasa telinganya salah dengar.

"Akhir-akhir ini Sasuke berubah. Kau tahu, Sasuke itu tipe boss yang kejam di perusahaannya. Dia tidak akan segan memecat bawahannya yang berbuat kesalahan sekecil apapun." Itachi menjelaskan. "Tetapi akhir-akhir ini, dia menjadi boss yang baik, jarang marah dan hari ini, dia memaafkan salah satu karyawannya yang berbuat kesalahan. Beberapa hari yang lalu, untuk pertama kalinya, Sasuke bolos kerja, dengan alasan mengurus kekasihnya yang sedang sakit."

Naruto tertawa canggung, dia tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa.

"Apa kau tahu? Dia sering tersenyum sendiri ketika menatap ponselnya. Ketika aku bertanya, dia hanya akan berkata dengan ketus, 'bukan urusanmu'." Kata Itachi sambil menirukan gaya bicara Sasuke. "Aku baru sadar, yang dia tatap di ponselnya adalah fotomu."

"Apa?"

"Ya, fotomu." Itachi tersenyum, "Kau sudah merubah adikku menjadi pribadi yang lebih baik. Dan aku berterima kasih untuk itu."

Naruto menatap mata yang identik dengan mata Sasuke itu, "Ya, sama-sama. Tapi sejujurnya, aku juga tidak begitu paham. Maksudku–Sasuke biasa saja saat bersamaku, malah terkadang, sedikit… kejam?"

Itachi terkekeh, seolah perkataan Naruto itu adalah sebuah lelucon. "Kau salah, dia itu hanya bingung bagaimana menunjukkan rasa sayangnya padamu."

 **BRAAAAAK!**

Naruto dan Itachi terlonjak ketika pintu kamar dibuka dengan bantingan kasar. Sasuke muncul dari balik pintu, wajahnya terlihat berang dan matanya berkilat berbahaya.

"Brengsek kau, Itachi! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, hah?!"

Tanpa peringatan, Sasuke menarik kerah kemeja Itachi, memaksanya berdiri lalu meninju pipi kakaknya itu. Itachi yang tidak siap terjengkang, punggungnya menabrak tembok dibelakangnya.

Dada Sasuke naik turun, emosi membuncah di dadanya, membakar habis logika dan akal sehatnya. Melihat Naruto berbincang dengan kakaknya di kamar khusus untuk Naruto, seolah membangkitkan monster yang tertidur di dalam diri Sang Uchiha Bungsu.

Kakak beradik Uchiha itu kembali baku hantam, yang satu tidak terima ditonjok begitu saja tanpa alasan, yang satu tidak terima miliknya didekati tanpa izin. Kamar Naruto yang semula rapi, menjadi berantakan seperti habis diterjang badai.

Sasuke yang dikuasai emosi, berhasil mengungguli Itachi. Dia melempar Itachi keluar kamar, lalu membanting pintu malang itu dan segera menguncinya dari dalam. Setelah Itachi berhasil disingkirkan, perhatian Sasuke kembali pada Naruto. Pemuda pirang itu meneguk ludahnya ketika melihat tatapan mata Sasuke yang mengerikan. Dia seperti monster yang siap menerkam Naruto kapan saja.

"Heh, sekarang kau mengincar kakakku juga?" Kata Sasuke, sambil melepaskan dasinya dengan kasar.

"B-bukan begitu! Tadi kakakmu–"

"Jangan mencari alasan!" Sasuke meraung, menatap Naruto dengan tajam. Rahangnya mengatup rapat, napasnya memburu karena emosi. "Dasar makhluk rendahan! Padahal aku sudah memberikan segalanya untukmu, aku juga sudah bersikap baik! Tapi kau malah bermain dengan kakakku!"

"Kau itu sudah tidak waras, ya?!" Teriak Naruto frustasi. "Kami bahkan tidak saling menyentuh! Kami hanya mengobrol!"

"Mengobrol tentang apa sampai dia berada di kamarmu, hah?!"

Naruto tidak siap ketika Sasuke menerjangnya. Dengan kasar membanting tubuh Naruto ke atas kasur, kemudian merobek pakaian yang dipakai pemuda pirang itu.

"J-jangan, Sasuke!" Naruto memohon.

 **PLAAAAK!**

Sasuke menampar pipi Naruto dengan keras. Telinga Naruto berdengung, pandangannya berkunang sesaat akibat kerasnya tamparan itu. "Jangan membantahku, dasar pelacur rendahan!"

Naruto membeku. Sekasar-kasarnya Sasuke, dia tidak pernah mengatai Naruto sampai sehina itu. Naruto seorang Pelacur? Yang benar saja. Memang gara-gara siapa kehidupan Naruto berubah seperti ini?

Pikiran Naruto kosong. Kata-kata Sasuke tadi benar-benar menyakitinya. Naruto tidak berontak ketika Sasuke memperlakukannya dengan kasar, tanpa belas kasihan. Sasuke tidak memperdulikan teriakan kesakitan Naruto ketika Sasuke bergerak dengan brutal, seolah ingin merusak tubuh Naruto.

Mata Naruto terasa panas. Dalam kesakitannya, dia menangis. Tanpa suara. Dan Sasuke terlalu emosi untuk menyadari kondisi Naruto yang mengenaskan. Tubuhnya dihiasi lebam-lebam, beberapa kissmark yang membiru dan terlihat menyakitkan, sperma dan cairan lainnya yang berserakan. Semuanya diabaikan oleh Sasuke.

Padahal biasanya, setelah mereka bercinta, Sasuke akan membersihkan sisa-sisa perbuatannya di tubuh Naruto. Tapi sekarang, dia hanya memakai pakaiannya lalu pergi begitu saja. Meninggalkan kamar yang berantakan itu dengan membanting pintu sekeras-kerasnya.

Naruto mencoba bangkit. Dengan menahan rasa perih di sekujur tubuh dan juga rasa sakit di hatinya, dia membersihkan diri. Menyiram tubuh menjijikkan itu dengan air yang suhunya kelewat dingin. Padahal, akhir-akhir ini Sasuke bersikap begitu lembut padanya. Apakah itu semua hanya mimpi?

Naruto muak. Dia sudah berusaha memberikan kesempatan pada Sasuke, tetapi kesempatan itu disia-siakannya. Padahal Naruto berusaha dengan keras membuka hatinya untuk Sasuke lagi, melupakan segala dendam yang ia punya.

Mata biru itu menyorot tajam. Sambil memandangi tubuhnya yang dipenuhi lebam, Naruto bertekad dalam hati. Dia harus keluar dari tempat ini! Dan dia bersumpah, untuk tidak jatuh ke dalam lubang yang sama.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke menatap Sara dan Chiyo, kepala pelayan di rumahnya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Jelaskan." Katanya. Nada bicaranya sedingin es.

"Umm, j-jadi begini, Sasuke-sama." Sara angkat bicara. "Naruto-sama yang baru sembuh dari sakitnya, pergi ke dapur untuk meminta makanan. Lalu dia naik kembali ke kamarnya, sama sekali tidak bertemu dengan Itachi-sama. Karena setahu saya, Itachi-sama menunggu kedatangan anda di sofa teras."

"Benar, Sasuke-sama. Saya melihat sendiri Itachi-sama menaiki tangga lalu memasuki kamar Naruto-sama. Dan mohon maafkan saya, saya tidak berani melarang Itachi-sama." Chiyo menunduk, tidak berani menatap mata tuannya yang berkilat berbahaya.

Sasuke berdesis. Kakak sialan! Gara-gara dia, Naruto jadi korban!

Sasuke mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Padahal dia sudah berjanji akan bersikap lembut pada Naruto. Tapi apa? Yang ada dia malah memperlakukan Naruto layaknya seorang pelacur. Dia menggigit lidahnya yang dengan lancang menghina Naruto sebagai pelacur rendahan. Demi apapun, Naruto bukanlah pelacur, Naruto itu kekasihnya!

Sasuke mengusap wajahnya dengan frustasi. Dia harus meminta maaf pada Naruto.

Mengabaikan kedua pelayannya yang masih menunduk dihadapannya, Sasuke beranjak pergi ke kamar Naruto.

Ketika membuka pintu yang terkunci itu, ia mendapati sang kekasih sedang duduk di atas kasur sambil melamun. Hati Sasuke serasa diremas melihat wajah Naruto yang terlihat pucat, serta beberapa lebam mengerikan ditubuhnya.

Dia pasti kesakitan. Dan Sasuke mengabaikannya.

"Naruto." Sasuke menyapa. Dia duduk di sebelah Naruto yang tidak bergeming. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Sasuke bertanya dengan hati-hati.

Naruto tidak langsung menjawab, ada jeda sejenak, "… biasa saja." Jawabnya, dengan nada sedingin es. Tidak ada emosi apapun, padahal biasanya Naruto akan meneriakinya, memakinya. Tapi sekarang, semua emosi itu seakan lenyap dari wajah kekasihnya.

"Maafkan aku. Aku berbuat kasar lagi padamu." Sasuke mengelus rambut Naruto dengan sayang. Wajah tampan itu dihiasi ekspresi bersalah yang kentara. Dia benar-benar menyesal, karena dikuasai emosi, dia berbuat kasar pada Naruto.

"Tidak perlu minta maaf. Itulah gunanya pelacur rendahan seperti aku."

Sasuke melotot tajam mendengar kalimat yang dilontarkan Naruto. "Jaga bicaramu, Naruto! Kau bukan pelacur!"

"Oh, ya? Aku hanya menirukan kata-katamu kemarin."

Sasuke kehilangan kata-kata. Dia tidak bisa menjawab kalimat penuh nada sindiran dari Naruto. Semua yang diucapkan Naruto benar, dialah yang menghina Naruto dengan kata-kata itu.

Sasuke menghela napasnya, tidak ingin emosinya terpancing dan menyakiti kekasihnya lebih dari ini. Dia akan datang lagi kalau Naruto sudah lebih lunak. Sasuke mengecup sekilas bibir merah Naruto. Tidak ada perlawanan, dan Sasuke menyadari tidak ada emosi apapun di dalam mata biru jernih itu.

"Aku akan datang lagi nanti." Kata Sasuke. "Kau baik-baiklah di rumah, aku ada acara hingga nanti malam. Tunggu aku, kita akan membicarakan masalah ini lagi." Kata Sasuke, dengan nada yang terdengar lembut. Setelah itu dia meninggalkan kamar Naruto tanpa suara.

Sepeninggal Sasuke, Naruto menyeringai. "Menunggumu? Yang benar saja. Aku akan segera keluar dari tempat ini, sialan!" desisnya.

Tepat pukul sebelas malam, ketika Sasuke baru pulang dari acara yang diadakan rekan bisnisnya, dia langsung mencari Naruto di kamarnya. Sasuke tersenyum ketika mendapati Naruto tertidur pulas di atas kasur.

Sasuke mendekati Naruto, lalu berjongkok untuk memandangi wajah damai sang kekasih. Wajah berkulit tan itu terlihat manis disinari cahaya rembulan yang masuk melalui celah gordin yang tidak tertutup sempurna.

Lagi lagi Sasuke tersenyum. Pemuda manis ini adalah miliknya. Ada secercah rasa bahagia yang menyusup dalam hati Sasuke, ketika akhirnya dia menemukan pemuda ini setelah menghilang selama bertahun-tahun.

Tahun-tahun itu adalah ujian terberat dalam hidup Sasuke. Dia harus menjalani hidup tanpa sang kekasih di sisinya, dan harus merasakan kekecewaan ketika anak buah yang diutusnya untuk mencari Naruto, tak kunjung membawa kabar kalau mereka sudah menemukan belahan jiwanya ini.

Sasuke mengelus pipi Naruto dengan lembut, lalu mencium kening pemuda berambut pirang itu dengan sayang. "Tetaplah disisiku, Naruto. Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi." kata Sasuke.

Dia mencium kening Naruto sekali lagi, sebelum beranjak dari kamar itu, menuju ke kamarnya sendiri. Dia tidak ingin mengganggu tidur nyenyak Naruto dengan libido sialannya yang tiba-tiba bangkit. Sudah cukup dia memperlakukan Naruto dengan kasar.

Tepat ketika Sasuke menutup pintu, mata bermanik biru itu terbuka lebar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke membuka matanya yang terasa berat ketika mendengar gedoran kasar dari pintu kamarnya. Sambil mengumpat, dia mengutuk siapapun yang sudah lancang mengganggu waktu tidurnya.

Pintu berwarna putih gading itu terbuka. Sasuke nyaris memaki, sebelum pelayannya itu berkata dengan panik, "N-Naruto-sama… N-Naruto-sama…" Sara berkata sambil tergeragap saking paniknya.

"Ada apa dengan Naruto?"

"N-Na-Naruto-sama tidak ada di kamarnya, Sasuke-sama. Dan saya tidak bisa menemukan Naruto-sama di manapun." Jawab Sara, antara panik tapi juga takut. "M-m-maafkan saya, S-Sasuke-sama!"

Sasuke tidak merespon ucapan Sara. Dia berjalan dengan langkah lebar menuju ke kamar Naruto. Pintu berwarna putih yang sudah sering dibanting itu terbuka lebar, seiring dengan tubuh Sasuke yang terbalut jubah tidur merah gelapnya menyusuri ruangan itu.

Tidak ada.

Tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Naruto di ruangan ini.

"Kapan kau mengetahui Naruto tidak ada?"

"T-tadi pagi, Sasuke-sama."

Sasuke mendengus, "Hmph." Naruto sudah pergi meninggalkannya. Lagi. Entah karena frustasi atau apa, tiba-tiba Sasuke tertawa keras seperti orang gila. "Ahahahahahah! Berlarilah kemana pun, Naruto! Kemana pun kau pergi, aku bersumpah akan menemukanmu! Karena kau adalah milikku! _You're mine_!" katanya, dengan seringai mengerikan tercetak di bibirnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Omake**

 **.**

Naruto merentangkan tangannya. Angin kencang di dermaga menerbangkan rambutnya ke segala arah. Dia tidak menyangka, kebebasan bisa didapatkannya dengan mudah.

Dia sudah sampai di Kirigakure, tempat yang akan menjadi persembunyiannya selanjutnya. Dia berterima kasih pada Sara dan Nenek Chiyo yang mau membantunya untuk kabur. Berbekal uang seadanya dari mereka berdua, Naruto pergi menemui orang tua Sakura yang sekarang menetap disana. Semoga kedua pelayan yang sudah berbaik hati membantunya itu baik-baik saja.

"Kenapa aku sesenang itu, Naruto-kun? Kau sangat menyukai lautan, ya?" Tanya Sai, teman seperjalanan Naruto.

"Aku bukan menyukai lautnya, tapi aku menyukai kebebasan ini."

Sai mengerut bingung, tetapi menganggukkan kepalanya, "Oh, begitu." Pemuda pucat berambut hitam itu menepuk bahu Naruto, "Senang bisa mengenalmu selama diperjalanan, Naruto-kun."

"Ya, senang bisa mengenalmu, Sai." Naruto balas menepuk bahu Sai, kemudian tersenyum lebar, "Aku duluan, ya? Kebebasan sudah menungguku dibawah sana." Naruto menuruni tangga, menuju ke dek khusus untuk pejalan kaki.

Sepeninggal Naruto, Sai mengeluarkan ponselnya. Menghubungi seseorang. Tatapan matanya yang tadi terlihat ramah, kini menghilang, digantikan tatapan dingin dan datar.

Deringan kelima, telepon itu diangkat, sebuah suara berat menyapa indra pendengaran Sai. **_"Bagaimana?"_**

"Dia terlihat bahagia." Kata Sai, pada seseorang di seberang telepon.

 ** _"_** ** _Begitu."_** Jeda sejenak, ** _"Baiklah, kau terus awasi dia. Dan jaga dia dari tangan-tangan kotor yang berusaha menyentuhnya, sampai aku datang menjemputnya. Mengerti?"_**

"Saya mengerti, Sasuke-sama."

Telepon terputus.

Jauh di Tokyo sana, Sasuke yang sedang bersandar pada kursi kerjanya menyeringai puas. Belajar dari kesalahannya dulu, Sasuke memutuskan untuk menyewa Sai, seorang mata-mata yang ditugaskan untuk mengawasi gerak-gerik Naruto.

Dan dugaannya tepat, Naruto kabur lagi darinya.

Sambil menatap foto Naruto di ponselnya, seringai Sasuke melebar, "Nikmatilah dahulu kebebasanmu, Sayang. Sebelum aku datang untuk menjemputmu. Dan aku bersumpah, kau tak akan bisa kabur lagi dariku."

 **.**

 **Hmmm… halo? Ketemu lagi sama aku dan FF oneshotku yang panjang dan bikin mata sepet XD**

 **Udah lama sejak terakhir kali aku bikin FF SasuNaru. Soalnya akhir-akhir ini aku lagi keranjingan NaruSasu. Gegara lihat gambar Nanadaime Hokage di mbah google, aku merasa dia cocok banget jadi seme. Omaigat, Naruto emang keren banget!**

 **Btw, FF yang lain masih dalam tahap pengerjaan, ya. Mohon kesabarannya karena aku terserang WB. Otakku buntu, jadi cuma bisa memandang layar laptop seakan di laptop itu ada fotoku dan abang Itachi :') #dilemparkelaut**

 **Maaf kalo lemonnya kurang hot. Aku udah berusaha mencari referensi di sana sini, tapi yaaa gitu deh, ternyata membuatnya tidak segampang itu. Fyuuuh~**

 **Well, semoga ini masih bisa dinikmati. Jangan lupa review, ya! Sampai jumpa di FF selanjutnya!**

 **Bye~**


End file.
